Glad I found you
by ambrosegirl717
Summary: Dean Ambrose meets a girl and thinks he's falling for a fan not knowing that she's a wrestler. What will he do when he finds that her brother is a famous wrestler and more about her wrestling past? Will they wrestle together and will her brother like them together?
1. Chapter 1

A/n Dean has two lip rings and tattoos down each arm

Chapter songs

My valentine by Martina McBride

One night after raw in Georgia it was pouring rain really hard Jon was walking to his pick up when he heard some call his name. He turned around he saw a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes. She was soaked from head to toe. When he looked into her blue eyes he fell in love.

"You're all wet we should get you inside so you can change your clothes. You look so familiar." The two walked inside holding hands they went to his locker room. She took off her clothes going to take a shower. When she came out she was nothing but a towel he couldn't stop staring at her.

"I don't have clothes to change into."

"We'll fix that. First put on this." He gives her one of his leather jackets she zipped up he took her to the divas locker room.

"Ladies my girl needs something to wear." The ladies took her inside 30 minutes Ellie came out Jon was speechless. She was in red tank top, short black skirt, red heels and a black hoodie.

"Wow you look amazing I forget to ask you your name."

"It's Ellie Jones." She pulled out her cell phone Roman took pics of them together they were holding handing in all of them. Afterwards they started to make out.

"The moment I saw you I was in love so you will be my girlfriend."

"Yes. I felt the same thing. Can I post these pics on my facebook?"

"Yes but you know you can't tell anyone about us."

"I won't I promise." The two walked out together getting his truck they went to the hotel room. They sat on the bed he put his arms around her.

"I could sit here and be in your eyes all night long holding you. Stay with me tonight."

"I'd love that. Tonight is so perfect because I got you."

"I agree. I'm so lucky I found you. An hour later they were tired so they were gonna go to bed. Jon gave her one of shirts she could wear. Ellie smiled when she saw Jon in his underwear he looked so hot. They both got in bed together Jon pulled Ellie in close putting his arm around her. She put her head on his chest.

"Goodnight baby I love you." Jon kissed her one last time.

"Goodnight Jon I love you too." They both fell asleep in each other arms. They next day Ellie pulled out her laptop she sat at edge of the bed. Jon was still asleep he looked so adorable sleeping. Ellie went on facebook uploading all the pics of her Jon together. She wrote under the pics last night I met Dean Ambrose. Right after that she got a lot likes and some comments

Wow you're so lucky you got to meet him

So lucky what was he like? Ellie replied he's so sweet and a really nice person.

Ellie changed her profile picture to her and Jon together. She also changed to relationship status to in a in a relationship May 18, 2015 she wrote with Jonathan. Jon woke up he went to the edge of the bed pulling his arms around her.

"Good morning baby. I love you." Jon kissed her cheek she turned to him and soon they were kissing.

"Good morning. I love you too Jon." Ellie got up she was still in the Dean Ambrose shirt and her underwear and Jon couldn't stop staring at her.

"Baby can I take a pic of you?"

"Sure if I can take a pic of you." Jon took out his camera taking some pics of her. With her phone she took pics of him in nothing but his underwear. Jon went to take a shower then he came out she couldn't stop staring at him naked.

"Baby you like what you see?"

"Hell yeah so sexy."

The next raw she walked into his locker room she saw a small box sitting on the table. She opened it she saw a key necklace engraved on it said _you'll always have the key to my heart Jon_. Jon came up her putting the necklace on her soon they were kissing.

"I love it Jon perfect. I'm so lucky to be all yours. I love you so much Jon."

"I'm so glad too. Glad you loved it. I love you so much too." Ellie saw Jon take out his lip rings before going out there for a match. Ellie watched him walk away checking him out. After the match Jon took a shower changing into a suit. Ellie put a black dress with matching shoes. Jimmy and Jey walked Ellie to a small room.

"Close your eyes." She closed her eyes they opened the door when she opened her eyes she saw Jon standing there holding pink roses.

"With help from my friends we can have a romantic date here."

"It's perfect." They had dinner then Jon put on my valentine on from a cd putting on loop. They started to dance Ellie put her head on his shoulder while Jon held her getting lost in her blue eyes.

"Tonight is so perfect Jon. this date is everything I could want. Wish it could never end. I love you so much Jon."

"I love you so much too Ellie." They danced all night till they were told they had to leave. Jon drove to a spot where no one would disturb them. He parked the truck he took out two blankets one he put on the bed of the truck.

"Let's lie here under the moonlight and the stars."

"I love that idea." They lay the bed the truck in each others arms staring at the stars. 2 hours later they fell asleep still in each other arms.

2 weeks later

Jon moved in with Ellie they live in a small apartment.

One night on Smackdown the two of them were hanging together Jon seemed really tired. Jon decided to take a small nap before his match.

"Baby I'm gonna take a nap." He kissed her before falling asleep she watched him sleep for awhile. Ellie went to get food when she got back Roman, Jimmy and Jey were standing by his locker room door.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a match now. Where is Dean?" _Oh shit Ellie_ thought. He was still asleep Ellie decided she would film this on her phone.

"Dean wake up you have a match now." Jon woke up looking at her like he was confused.

"You're in a tag team against the new day w Seth." Jon got up in hurry running out the locker room he still had all of his jewelry in.

"Dean what happened to you?" Dean looked a little mad by the look he gave Roman.

"I fell asleep. Sorry. Let's kick some ass." After the match Jon returned to the locker room he was ready to leave.

"Are you ok?"

"Just tired let's go." On the way home Jon slept while Ellie drove home. She snapped a pic of him sleeping in the truck. When they home she went on her laptop plugging in her phone.

"Jon can post video on I shot of you and the pic I took of you on facebook?"

"Sure." She posted the video on her profile with the caption Dean from Smackdown and the pic of him sleeping. Everyone seemed to think Dean looked so adorable when he was sleeping. In one of her Dean groups asked her how she was able to shoot a video of Dean and take rare pics him. Jon told her she could say they were friends. She wrote back Dean and I are best friends.

"Jon you look so adorable when you sleep. I love you."

"I bet. I love you too baby. What video did you post?"

"The one where I woke you up telling you had a match."

"You filmed it I don't remember. I bet it was funny. Did you film me sleeping?"

"No just took a pic of you sleeping in the truck. A lot of your girl fans think you look adorable when you sleep."

"You can film me sleeping." The two went to bed shortly after that. The next morning Ellie woke up before Jon so she filmed him Jon was talking in his sleep softly " _I love you. You mean everything to me."_ She kissed him on the forehead she posted the video. Shortly after she got comments like "who was he talking about in his sleep." "Is he talking about his girlfriend?" "He sounds so adorable when he talks in his sleep."

When Jon woke he got up wearing nothing Ellie just smiled.

"What you doing baby?"

"On facebook. I took a video of you sleeping and posted. I got a question?"

"Anything baby."

"Did you know sometimes you talk in your sleep?"

"No. Was I doing it your video? What did I say?"

"Yes and you said you loved me and I mean everything to you."

"Let me see." Ellie played the video for Jon he was in shock when he heard himself.

"Do they think I'm talking about you?"

"I don't think so they just you're talking about your girlfriend. You mean everything to me too. I love you Jon."

"I love you too Ellie." Jon took Ellie in his arms holding before kissing her neck she loved the way his lip rings felt on her neck.

"This feels so good don't stop. Jon had on his hands on her breasts and one in her underwear. Ellie started to moan she took his hand moving it. Ellie looked at Jon with a pleasure look on her face.

"Oh Jon that feels so good and the way you make me moan." They both got in the shower together. After that Jon watched Ellie got dressed snapping some pics of her smiling at her.

"You look so beautiful today my sweet emo angel."

"Jon you're so sweet." She kissed him wrapping her arms around him she took a selfie of them together. Ellie wanted so badly to show people the pic but couldn't because they were kissing. When she went on facebook all the Dean groups were talking about his new girlfriend "who is this Ellie chick Dean was talking about on." "I wonder if the girl who posted the video knows who he is." "I bet she's part of the WWE I bet that where they met." Everyone was asking her all his questions she just answered back "I'm not gonna talk about his personal life that for Dean to talk about sorry."

A month later

One raw Dean showed up with new ink on his arms a rose with the name Ellie on it. Ellie had his named tattooed on her arm. Roman came up to him in his locker room

"You really love you don't you?"

"Yes. She means the world to me. I wanna spend the rest of life with her."

"You guys are so cute together. When you gonna tell her."

"I think she already knows. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life."

"That's so sweet. I know you two will together for a long time. I saw it the first time I saw you look at her and how she looks at you. You found your soulmate like I did."

"Thank bro. she's definitely my soulmate."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter songs

tonight looks good on you by jason aldean

a moment like this kelly clarkson

a/n Dean has 7 piercings lip, tongue, ears, eyebrow a cheek

A couple of hours before Smackdown Ellie told Jon she was gonna get her hair done.

"Jon I'll meet you there. Love you."

"See you later. Love you too." Jon and Ellie shared a kiss before Ellie drove off. Right before the show was to began she showed up Seth came up to her he was smiled.

"Are you a new diva? My name is Colby.

"Colby its Ellie. I just took the pink out of my hair."

"Shit don't tell Jon." She laughed at Seth before to Jon everyone was giving her looks. She noticed that Cena was checking out her out she shot him a dirty look.

"If you keep staring at me I'm gonna tell Jon and Nicole." She slapped him across the face Kevin laughed giving her a high five. Roman and the Usos were in the locker they were all shock.

"I made it here. What do you think?"

"You look amazing baby. I love your natural hair color."

"You look so beautiful Ellie with your brown hair."

"Thank you Roman. You guys got a match or something?"

"Just hanging out." Jon pulled his camera taking pics of her then Roman took the camera and took pics of Jon and Ellie together.

"You should take a video together." Roman took out his phone and started to take a video of Jon and Ellie. Jon put his arm around Ellie pulling in for a kiss.

"This is the girl I love with all my heart and always will. She means everything to me. I love you Ellie."

"I feel the same way too about him. I love you too Jon." They both kissed for awhile.

"This video you should share."

"We can't Roman you know that. If I could I would love too. One day we will but not now." The four of them took a pic together this pic she uploaded on her facebook with the caption hanging out with my friends. Her friends commented how cool and how lucky she was. After the guys left Ellie plugged her phone into a speaker putting tonight looks good on you Dean took her by the hand soon they were slow dancing. When they weren't watching Roman started to film the whole thing on his phone.

"This is so perfect. I could dance with you forever. I love you so much Ellie."

"I feel the same way too. I love you so much too Jon." Roman texted the video Ellie he wrote under it how romantic. This time she posted it video since you couldn't her face. She wrote Jon dancing with his girlfriend in his locker room. She couldn't say Roman shot the video. The fans thought it was sweet and romantic. When they home Ellie showed Jon the video he smiled he loved watching again.

"Who shot the video?"

"Roman. I posted it online."

"Cool."

One night when Ellie went out get good Roman and Dean got to talking about her. Your girlfriend looks so familiar like I've seen her before. Are you sure she's not a wrestler?"

"She would've told me. Do you think she's related to someone here?"

"Maybe." Ellie came back with the food Dean came up to her.

"Baby are you related to anyone in the wwe?"

"No but I knew someone in NXT?"

"Who?"

"Finn Balor. We've been friends for years. I met him through my brother."

"You're so cool baby. You're brother is a big wrestling fan with connections?"

"You can say that."

"Got any pics of him?" She pulled out her hone showing an old pic her wit the bullet club."

"That's us." In the pic Aj had his face covered by a bandanna so you couldn't tell who it was."

"What is his name?"

"Allen Jones."

"That name sounds so familiar." Kevin overheard them he walked in.

"The only Allen Jones I know is Aj styles. I think your dating his sister." Dean roman stood in shock they couldn't believe it.

2 weeks after being Jon Ellie called up her brother Allen to tell him.

"What's up sis?"

"I got big news."

"What is it?"

"I met someone and we're dating."

"Who?"

"His name Jonathan Good."

"You're dating the wrestler Dean Ambrose? Wish you all the best."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I know and I won't I miss seeing you sis. I love you."

"I miss and love you too."

"Got to go talk to you later."

"Later." A couple hours later Jon noticed her Facebook had pics of her with Aj Styles.

"Baby are you related to Aj Styles?"

"Yeah I'm his little sister. "

"That's why you looked so familiar to me. You're so lucky."

"I told him about us but don't worry he won't tell."

"I trust you. How many years apart are you?"

"6."

The next night (based on my fave movie that night)

Jon took Ellie under the boardwalk he had a blanket placed in the middle they just lay there in each other for awhile. When they heard everyone leave they decided to dance in the middle of beach. They put on the song a moment like this and started to slow dance in the sand under the moonlight. Jon was lost in her blue eyes he looked at her smiling. They were still dancing long after the music stopped. Ellie took out her phone she took a pic of them together

"I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"We record everything that happened today both the good and bad and we'll play them back in 20 years."

"Love that idea." Ellie helped Jon figure out how to make a video on his phone he went to make the video

 _Today is June 15 2015_

 _I woke up not feeling in pain from what happened last night and my stomach but in the afternoon everything got better. In the morning I spent it in bed with my baby. I took Ellie to the place I hung when I was a teenager its better with her there. Every time I took into her eyes I know she's the one I want to rest of my life with. She's everything I would need or want for the rest of my life. I hope when we view this we're married with kids._

 _Its 6/19/15_

 _Jon woke up sick so stayed in bed with all morning. I took a private pic of us in bed together. I_ c _ouldn't share it because he was sick. In the afternoon things got better. We put on he was singing to me I love his voice it sounds like pierce the veil and Jason Aldean. We got matching eyebrow ring now we each have the same piercings. I loved it when he took me to the hangout when he was a teenager. I knew the moment we meet we gonna be together forever. I know 20 years when we watch this Jon and I will still be together but with kids._

When they got home Ellie burned each video on a dvd and put them in a box with a pic of them together. They buried by the tree where they lived.

"On June 19 2035 at midnight we dig it up." Ellie wrote about their mini time capsule she didn't say who she did it with. She posted 2 pics of theme on facebook with the caption what an amazing night. Soon she logged off getting in bed with Jon

"Goodnight Jon I love you so much."

"Goodnight baby I love you so much too." Jon gave her one last kiss they both went to sleep

Raw

Ellie and Jon walked into the building holding hands. The camera caught her from behind it said on the WWE Instagram Dean Ambrose entering with his girlfriend. Everybody wanted to see what she looked liked.

"Let's go on a date now."  
"I love that idea lets go." Jon put his bag in his locker room before they left. They just went to a fast food place they stayed there for awhile just holding hand getting lost in each other eyes. Jon's phone went off it was Roman _"where are you?"_ They rushed back the show was already starting.

"Where did you guys go?"

"On a date. We just lost track of time. Did any else notice I wasn't there?"

"No you're lucky. But you have to be more careful." They went to his locker room he still has time before his match so they sat on the couch in each other's arms listening to music. 10 minutes later Ellie watched Jon change his clothes she took some pics, Jon pulled her closer making out with her while she was pressed to him in just his underwear. She tried real hard not take him right here. He put his jeans on taking out his rings kissing before leaving.

"I'll be back baby." Soon he heard his theme and watched him walk to the ring staring how sexy he looked wishing she could be there cheering him on. She watched the whole match she didn't like that he lost. When he came he looked tired and just lied on the couch she sat next to him.

"It sucks you're lost. You seem tired you gonna rest?"

"Just a little bit. It's ok. Too bad you couldn't be in my corner. You can be Mrs. Ambrose."  
"Love the sound of that. I'm still in corner even if I couldn't be there. I love you." She kissed soon him they were making out again. She loved the taste of his tongue ring. They didn't see or hear Roman come in.

"Get a room." They stopped looking him wishing he didn't see them.

"Sorry you saw that. We didn't hear you."

"After what happened they want us to team up in the main event."

"Are you sure you can handle it Jon?"

"Don't worry baby I got this." After Roman left Dean fell asleep she took another pic of him sleeping. She left so he could sleep. When Ellie came back Dean was asleep awake all dressed to fight with most of his rings out.

"Wish me luck baby."

"I know you gonna win." Dean kissed Ellie one last time before leaving for the match but they didn't stop Roman had to pull them apart.

"You can do that later we have to go." Dean smiled back at her she smiled back at him. She watched Dean walked out his locker room she snapped a pic of him from behind and posted the pic on her facebook. Ellie watched the whole match from the locker room cheering for him. She was so happy when she heard them say he won the match Dean went to back to his locker room to be with Ellie.

"I won baby." He put back in his rings then laid here on the couch getting on top of her they were making out. She loved the way his tongue ring felt on her neck as he licked and sucked her neck.

"Oh Jon that's feel so good." They made out some more while he played with neck they also had naughty fun.

"Jon I really wish could go out to the ring with you and cheer you on."

"Me too but maybe one day you can. No matter I know you're cheering me on. I love you so much Ellie."

"I love you so much too Jon. We're so perfect for each other and together."

"I feel the same way too. You'll always gonna be mine because I don't wanna to be with anyone else or wanna spend the rest of my life with."

"You're so sweet. I just want you for the rest of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Karl anderson's real name is Chad and Luke Gallows real name is Andrew

chapter songs

heartbeat carrie underwood

when I look at you miley cyrus

6 months later

Ellie and Jon came to raw together before the show Nattie walked up to Ellie.

"Before the show I was thinking I could treat you a medi and pedi."

"I'd love that." Ellie kissed Jon before the girls left after they left Roman, Jimmy and Jey helped turn his locker room into a romantic place.

"Tonight is the night I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"How romantic she's gonna be surprised." 20 minutes the ladies came back she went to back to his locker room. When she opened the door she saw Jon in a suit with the locker room all done up. Jon took my hand getting down on one knee.

"Ellie since the moment I saw you I knew I wanted nothing more but spend the rest of my life what only you. You're my soulmate. I love you so much so Ellie will you marry me?"

"Of course. I wanna to spend my life with you too. I feel the same way too about you. I love you too Jon." He put the ring on her finger the two started to kiss. Roman came back in and knew he popped the question.

"Congratulations you two. I knew from day one you would get married."

"Thank you." He took some pics of them together with her showing off her ring. He took a pic of her alone holding her hand up she got on facebook and posted that one of her. She changed her status engaged with a note under saying it with Jonathan. Everyone was happy for she got lots of likes and comments. In one of Dean groups she posted saying Dean Ambrose just got engaged to his girlfriend. They all wanted to know who she was and why no one saw a pic of her yet. When Ellie left the locker room get food all of wrestlers were happy for her. Roman took a pic of her ring she posted it on Instagram she tagged Aj Styles in it. The caption read Jon asked me to marry him I said yes. Shortly after posting it her phone it was Allen.

"Hey Allen."

"I heard the news congrats sis. The bullet club says congrats too. I can't believe my sister is gonna get married."

"Tell them hi and thank you. When I get married I want you to give me away."

"Of course I will. Wish I was there to celebrate with you. I love you."

"I love you too." Right after she got off the phone with Allen Kenny requested a video chat with her she accepted.

"Hey guys I miss you."

"I wanted to tell you how happy we are for you." Dean noticed who she was talking to.

'Baby is that Kenny Omega and the young bucks?"

"Yeah say hi."

"Hi guys."

"You're a hardcore legend man. You're so lucky to have each other. We'll be there when you married. I miss you so much." The video chat ended Dean couldn't who he was just talking to he pulled Roman over.

"You won't believe who was she knows and who I was just talking to."

"Who?"

"Kenny Omega and the young bucks."

"That's cool."

A year ago

Ellie was living in Japan wit her brother Allen doing a little wrestling there under the name Cora Styles. She was planning to move back home.

Her last day in NJPW

She appeared with the rest of the bullet club she had on a black tank top with black jeans she always wore a bandanna over her face so she could only see her eyes, she took the mic looking sad while looking at the fans

"This is my day here I'm gonna back to the states to wrestle there." The fan chanted "don't go Cora." She starting to cry she hugged each member before her last match which she won. Later that night they went to celebrate their night all together exchanging numbers. They took one last pic together she posted it with the caption Bullet Club 4 life. I'm gonna miss my wrestling family. She tagged all her friends in the pic.

Allen spent the night at Ellie's apartment they slept on an air mattress. The next day he drove her to the airport they hugged crying knowing they would be apart.

"I'll miss you so much Allen. I love you so much."

"I'll miss you sis. I hope you get to the wwe. I love you so much too." they hugged and kissed one more time before she had to get on the plane. When she was on the plane she noticed a small box in backpack she opened it. She saw a heart shaped locket inside it had the pic of her w the bullet club in the other side it wad her with Allen. On the back it said Cora we'll miss you. Club member for life. She put it on her neck never taking it off.

End of flashback

Jon noticed her locker that she never took off he wondered about it and why she took it off.

"I've wondered about that locket and why you never take it off? Who give it to you?"

"My friends and my brother after back to the states."

"You lived in Japan?"

"Yeah for years." She opened it so Jon could see the pics in side of it. He noticed there was writing on it what did it say?

"What doe it say on the back?"

"Cora we'll miss you. Club member for life."

"What does it mean?"

"Ever heard the female wrestler Cora styles?"

"Year she's legend over there." Jon got thinking about everything she told he looked back in with a shocked look on his face.

"HOLY SHIT you're her." When he screamed that everyone looked at him roman pulled him aside.

"What's wrong why did you scream that?"

"I just found Ellie is Cora Styles."

"OMG really?"

"Yup." Ellie had the name Cora styles tattooed on her arm with the bullet club logo underneath it and Jon had wondered about it. Sami Callihan wrote her on twitter saying "Congratulations on getting engaged to my friend Jon. You found a great man. Tell Jon to call me." He left his number. She wrote him back saying thank you so much and I will. He also liked her pic.

When Jon came in she told him.

"Your friend Sami wrote me saying for you to call him. He also congratulated us."

"We haven't talked since he left the WWE. After the show we'll talk"' He took out his rings getting ready for his match they kissed more time.

"You look in that tank top showing off your tattoos." She took a pic of standing there and posted it on facebook. Everyone thought he looked so sexy too. When they got home they celebrated with some alcohol getting a little tipsy.

At the end of 2015 Ellie got a video chat request from Allen.

"Sorry I couldn't come to see you guys I've sick something went around. I got big news."

"Sorry year that you're been sick. What's the news?"

"I'm making my wwe debut at royal rumble. You can't tell anyone but Jon. I got a surprise for you. After the chat ends there'll be a knock at the door answer it."

"I'm so happy now we're be closer. I love you."

"I love you too sis. I got to go and rest. Miss you."

"Miss you too." Allen blew her kiss doing the hug gesture when the chat ended she heard a knock her doer. She opened it she was in shock when she Matt and Nick.

They both hugged it been almost a year since she last saw them.

"Hey baby girl we missed you n love you."

"What you guys doing here? Missed you much too."

"We're in the states wrestling thought we would stop and see you." They had the club salute.

"I can't believe our sister is getting married. I told our family about you they also say congrats. We're having a family thing and we want you there bring Jon too."

"You're too sweet Matt give me time to get ready." Ellie went into her bedroom to get ready when she came out they couldn't stop looking at her.

"Wow you look so beautiful you ready."

"Jon is hanging with his friends." Matt and Nick were like her brothers and welcomed her into their own family.

1/24/16 royal rumble

Dean was the one in the wwe who knew about AJ he wanted to tell roman but couldn't. In the middle of it Aj's theme hit he came out everyone was in shock. After he was eliminated Ellie and Aj met backstage hugging. Everyone knew that Ellie knew the whole time.

February

They were going get married on the 6th but had two wrestling events before so Ellie and Jon took their wedding with them. The first show was in Newark Jon won. During the event in Philly it started to snow even though it was snowing they went to the airport.

"We need to get home to Florida."

"Sorry we're snowed in. No planes are taking off sorry." They both drove back to the hotel they were bummed out. How were they getting married now? Ellie went to hang out with her friend when she got there she looked upset.

"What wrong?"

"We're gonna get married tomorrow but now we're snowed in. What are we gonna do.?"

"Don't worry everything will work out." After Ellie left Becky and Nattie made some calls and was able rent out the hotel's ballroom for tomorrow and found a preacher.

The night before her their weeding

Ellie just learned she was snowed in which meant most her second couldn't be there she tried to be happy but she couldn't. She picked the phone to call Matt and Nick to tell them

"Hey baby girl something is wrong I can hear in your voice."

"We got snowed in which mean you guys come to my wedding." She started to cry trying to hide it from them.

"Don't cry baby girl it'll be ok. We'll be there another time. We love you."

"But it's my special day of my life and I want my brothers there. I love you too."

"Just get all on video and we'll watch it." I promise we'll do something special later with Kenny." Nick grabbed the phone from Matt so he could talk to her too.

"Baby girl I heard the news I'm sorry. I bet you'll look so beautiful in Pink. I love you."

"I love you too." The guys give her kisses on the phone she gave them too.

2/6/16

It was their wedding date but there won't look forward to it now. They heard a knock at the door they opened it.

"Hi Becky."

"You two need to get dressed for your wedding. Ellie come with me." They went to Becky's room Nattie was there with Brie they did her hair, makeup and helped her in her dress. They girls took Ellie to the ballroom she was in shock when she saw it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you ladies so much it."

Ellie managed to get someone from the hotel to video tape the whole thing. Chad and Andrew were there with their families. Ellie turned to the camera record a special message.

"Matt and Nick I want to say I love you too. Too bad you guys you couldn't there. Kenny and Bullet family I miss you and love you guys."

Jon was standing next Roman, Seth, Tyson and Sami he was in all black with matching boots. Heartbeat started to play Aj walked down she was in pink dress with matching sneakers. When she got to Jon they kissed before she held hands with Jon as the preacher began.

"Would you please face each other and join hands. Jonathan Good do you take Ellie Jones to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I do."

"Ellie Jones you take Jonathan Good to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?"

"I do."

"I gave you Mr. and Mrs. Good." Jon pulled Ellie in close kissing her slowly. After the wedding they changed their clothes. Ellie was in pink tank top and black shirt and Jon was a black tank top and jeans. When I look at you by Miley Cyrus started to play they started to dance with a spotlight on time. Jon held Ellie in close she put her head on his shoulder while he was lost in her blue eyes. He whispered "I love you Ellie." to her. After everything was over she uploaded the video to her laptop emailing it with pics to Matt, Nick and the club." Shortly after Matt and Nick called her that made her happy.

"Baby girl you looked so beautiful. We're gonna watch the video later with our family. Sorry we've to cut this shortly we have match to get to. We kiss and love you."

"Love and miss you too Matt and Nick." They blow kiss over the phone like they always did. Afterward they went back to the hotel room where things got hot. They started to make out Jon put his hand down her shirt rubbing her tits it felt good. She was rubbing him through his jeans. Soon they were both naked Jon took his tongue he put in her licking her. She started to moan getting all wet. Jon got on top of sliding in going slow so could make out.

"Oh Jon it feels so good. Go faster." Jon went faster they moaned and screamed out each other names. 20 minutes they were done and went in the shower then to bed.

2 weeks later

Ellie and Jon were at raw together Ellie felt a little sick but didn't think anything of it. Jon went out to get some food for both of them.

"Baby I got some food to eat."

"Thank you but I'm not hungry." 20 minutes later Ellie noticed Jon was sweating looking kinda pale he went to lie down.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I feel a little sick to my stomach. What I ate isn't agreeing with me." She could tell he wasn't fine. Soon it time for his match he got ready by that time he gotten worse.

"Are you sure you should go out there."

"I'll be ok." When he walked out the ring he looked out it he put his head between his legs for a minute.

"He looks like he gonna throw up. Should he be out here? JBL said and Michael Cole agreed with him. He tried to right but felt kinda dizzy in the middle of the match he felt so sick he grabbed his belt and ran out of the ring before he could get to his locker room Renee caught up with him.

"Dean why did you leave in the middle of your match?" He couldn't talk because he knew was gonna get sick.

"You don't feel like talking?" Dean just nodded his head before running to the bathroom in his locker room where he got sick. Ellie was sleeping on the couch when he woke her up she ran over to him. He was sick all night when it time to go she helped him to the truck giving him a bucket. Triple H stopped her before she could drive off.

"What is wrong with him?"

"He got sick from what he ate earlier."

"Hope he gets better." The next day he wasn't any better but Ellie seemed feel sick. After she ate breakfast she couldn't down and got sick. She picked up her phone and called Nattie.

"Nattie I need you do me a favor."

"Anything sis."

"I need you to bring a pregnancy test I think I might be."

"Sure." Nattie showed with the test Ellie went right to bathroom and 10 minutes later it said positive.

"It's positive. I can't believe it."

"Congrats sis. When you gonna tell Jon?"

"He's gonna be so happy." Ellie just found she was having a baby she wanted to see Allen but didn't want to leave Jon in his condition.

"Nattie do you think I can leave Jon alone when he's this sick?"

"I could stay with him for awhile." Ellie drove to Allen's house she wouldn't wait to tell him the news. She rang the bell Allen answered he was so happy to see her."

"Hey sis."

"I got big news but I can't stay long."

"What is it?"

"Jon and I having a baby I just found out."

"Congrats I'm so happy for you."

"How is Jon doing?"

"Still sick but getting better. I'm gonna video chat Matt and Nick." She rang them on video chat so she could talk to all of them they answered.

"Hey baby girl. How's everything going?"

"I found out today that I'm having a baby."

"That's amazing news you'll be a great mom. We miss both you. We love you baby girl."

"I miss and love you guys. Look I could talk more but I have to get to Jon."

"What's wrong?"

"He got a bad case of food poisoning. Don't worry talk soon. I love you Matt and Nick."

"I love you baby girl." Ellie took care of Jon she tried to hide the fact that she was sick but Jon seems to pick up on it.

"Baby are you sick?"

"Yes but don't worry I'll be ok."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant that's why I'm been getting sick."

"OMG this is such good news." He wanted to kiss but couldn't so he just held her  
hand for awhile.

"Baby is we going to Smackdown?" Ellie looked back at Jon like he was crazy. Shortly after he ran to the bathroom he got sick that lasted for 10 minutes.

"You're still sick. After last they know you're not coming." Ellie went on facebook everyone was talking about last night wondering what happened. She wrote them back "he got a bad case food poisoning last night. Hopefully by next week he should be fine back to normal." Jon fall asleep and he slept all day before getting sick again. It got hard caring for Jon when the morning sickness made it hard for her function. The next day all she wanted to stay in bed so tried to hold her tight all day.

A week later

Jon and Ellie showed up to raw. Jon was much better but Ellie was feeling so sick from morning sickness. When they got the locker room Roman was there.

"How are you guys."

"We're good. We got big news."

"That is it?"

"Ellie's gonna have a baby. We found last week."

"That's amazing. I was worried about you when you got sick."

"I didn't know it was gonna be that sick or I would have stayed back." Jon was ready to got to the ring to address the fans

"I know last week I worried the fans when I looked all sick and ring out the ring. Before my match I felt sick but didn't know how sick I was or I could've tried to fight. I had food poisoning but I'm fine now." He started to feel like it like he was burning up so he took from his hoodie. He walked out the ring to his locker room still feeling hot.

"Is it me or it really hot in here?"

"It's you. Are you ok?"

"I don't know anymore." Jon knew he had to check his temperature so he went to find a thermometer he waited for what it would say he saw 102. He went back to his locker room Ellie was asleep he didn't want to worry her so he got a chair and fell asleep. When Ellie woke up she Jon was asleep she didn't wake him. She went on facebook and told everyone "I'm having a baby. I found out last week. "Everyone was so happy for her get tons comments and likes. On Instagram she posted a pic saying I'm having a baby she got tons of love on her. Sami wrote her to under it "I'm so happy for you both. You'll be a great mom." She wrote back "thank you." Jon slept through the whole show Roman wondered what was going on.

"Ellie is he ok?"

"I don't know Roman I guess he is." Jon woke up wondering what is going on but didn't say anything. They drove back to the hotel room.

"Jon are you feeling ok?"

"I have a fever but I'll be fine."

"Sami told us congrats on having a baby. I believe you just right to bed."

2 weeks later on raw

Kevin was mad at Dean and Neville for taking what he thought was kiss. He got mad when Dean helped Neville so he was gonna get revenge on him. Jon was ready for his match against Bray Wyatt. When he was getting ready Ellie got an uneasy feeling.

"Don't go out there. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen."

"Baby I'll be fine." Jon kissed her on last time before he left to go out to the ring. She watched the whole match from his locker room. When she saw Kevin come out beat up on him she felt like everything was gonna go real bad. Ellie was in the locker room watching Dean when she saw Kevin on the steel step he powerbombed Jon into the announce table. He just lay there when she saw him have a seizure she went to run out there but Roman stopped her.

"I got to get to him."

"You can't go out there and see him like that." Ellie started to cry while Roman held her tight. Please let him be okay Ellie whispered to herself.

"Don't worry he'll be ok." Roman helped her back to Jon's locker room. Roman didn't know what to do as he watched her cry. 20 minutes later he was brought back he was lying out cold on a stretcher Ellie ran to him. Jon was completely out of it he looked up at her.

"Why you looking?" After that he started to slur his words. Ellie just stood there in shock. Roman took the medic outside to talk.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He hit his head really hard but he should be ok in a couple of days. He just needs to rest." Roman helped Joan off of the stretcher to the truck. Ellie was outside crying when she saw Kevin getting ready to leave. He noticed she was crying he went over to her.

"Look I'm sorry I never meant to hurt him that bad." She slapped him across the face before getting in the car. Ellie decided to say with Becky for the night and Roman stayed with Jon.

"Don't worry hun he'll be ok." Becky heard her cry herself to sleep hearing that broke her heart. The next day Ellie went on her facebook and saw someone screen capped a tweet Kevin sent out it said: I told Dean's wife I was sorry so she slaps me so much 4 being nice. She laughed at the tweet. Everybody wanted to know how Jon was and hoping he was ok. Reading all that made her sad so she logged off. Around 12 she heard a knock on the door Ellie didn't feel like answering door but she did. Jon was standing there she threw her arms around him

"You're ok I'm so glad."

"Sorry I scared last night. Other than this pounded headache I'm fine." They went for a kiss soon they were marking out. They went to the hotel where they laid in each other's arms till it was time for Smackdown. Ellie and Kevin ran into each other again they locked eyes and she went to walk away but he stopped her.

"I can understand why you slapped me. I'm truly sorry but you forgive me if you want." When they went to his locker room Ellie could Jon was still hurting.

"You look like you're miserable. I think we should go."

"It's just a headache I'm not gonna let it bring me down. I'll lie down till my match." He got ready for his match he look a little out it but he went there anyway. When the lights hit him he couldn't take it so he put hand over his eyes. He managed to win the match when he got back he seems really tired.

"Let's go baby I can't take anymore everything is bothering me. I wanna lie down." When they got back to the hotel room Jon went to straight to bed.

2 weeks later

The morning sickness seemed to be getting really bad she couldn't keep anything down and looked really pale and sick. One night at raw when they walked in Jon was holding onto Ellie she could barely walk. Becky ran up to her she knew something was really wrong.

"Jon what is wrong with her."

"It's this morning sickness she can't keep anything down and it's making her really weak."  
"She needs to go the hospital. Do you wanna go to the hospital?"

"I don't know I just want Jon here with me." Her voice was weak when Jon let  
go for a brief second she seemed to fall. Becky yelled for Sasha to come and  
help her, she told to help Ellie. Becky pulled Jon aside she had a really worried look on her face.

"Jon you need to take to a hospital right now. She's really sick." Sasha ran to them she had sad look on her face.

"Guys we need a medic right now she fainted and I can't seem to wake her up." Jon ran fast over to the medic station he was worried and scared.

"My wife needs medical attention right now. She passed out and isn't waking up she's also pregnant." The medics rushed over to her they started to check her vitals and they had to put her on stretcher

"Jon what made her pass out?"

"She's been having severe morning sickness and can't keep anything done. It made very  
weak."

"We have to get her to hospital right away she got dehydration." Back the arena the ladies were scared looking like they wanted to cry hoping everything would be ok. At the hospital they rushed her in right now a while Jon waited to find things out. 10 minutes later the doctor came out Jon was nervous.

"Mr. Good your wife will be fine but we went to keep her for a month. You're lucky you brought in on time. How long was she sick for?"

"2 weeks but I didn't know she was this sick or I would've brought her in sooner. When Jon showed back everyone wanted to know how Ellie was. Jon told them she has to stay the hospital for a month but is feeling better and is glad everyone cares so much about her. When he got there he wondered why Jon was alone.

"Dean where's Ellie I don't see here?"

"She had to be rushed to the hospital."

"What happened?" I'm not really sure. all I know she was dehydrated really bad causing her pass out I think it was do her do her pregnancy." Allen rushed out the driving to the hospital. He was worried hoping everything was _ok_. Allen ran into the hospital going to the front desk he was trying not to seem to worried

"What room is Ellie Good is in?"

"300." Allen got there he noticed the doctor going up to him hoping he could some answers."

"Excuse doctor can you tell what happened to Ellie Good?"  
"I can't tell you anything unless your family."

"I'm her brother."

"She had some pregnancy complications which caused to get dehydrated. We gonna keep her here for a month to monitor her." Ellie was wake when Allen came in he went to her hugging her tight.

"You had me so worried. I'm glad your doing better. I love you so much." he stayed with Ellie till Jon showed up. Ellie didn't know that WWE put on social media about her going to the hospital. Her phone went off it was Matt and Nick who were super worried about her. She was gonna have short video chat with them.

"Oh baby girl why are in the hospital? You had us so worried."

"Got dehydrated do to my pregnancy I have to stay here for a month. Sorry to worry to you so much. I didn't know it all over social media. I love you guys so much. ."

"It's ok. You know we have to make sure our baby girl is ok. Allen takes good care of her. You mean so much to us. We love you."

"You mean the same to me and I love you so much. Sorry I have go and rest we'll talk soon."

"Bye baby girl. Get well soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon hated being away from Ellie when he had to wrestle. When he showed up at raw he went to talk to triple h.

"Hunter since my wife is in the hospital I wanna be her side. I wanna take time off but I want to keep it a secret."  
"We can fake an injury and you'll be out till she feels better. No one will know the truth."  
"I love that idea. What about I break my arm during a match with Roman."  
"It'll be the main event."  
"Thanks you Hunter." Near in the end of the match Roman leaded on Dean's arm he grabbed it looking hurt. He screamed a little bit he pushed Roman. "It looks like Roman broke Dean's arm." JBL said. When he went backstage he pulled Roman aside with triple h.  
"You can't tell anyone that this all fake. I'm doing this to be by Ellie's side." They put on a fake cast before Jon walked out of the arena. He drove to the hospital going to Ellie's room.  
"I did to take it time of to be with you." The nurse moved a small cot in so Jon could sleep by her. That night he held her hand all night long. The next day WWE wrote that "Dean Ambrose broke his arm last night and will be out for 2 months." Jon crawled into bed with her so he could hold her.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Still sick but I hate being here. Now that you're here it'll get better."  
"Soon you can leave. I won't leave your side till you leave." They kissed for awhile that made her feel better. Jon hated seeing her like that hooked up an IV to help her feel better. Ellie went on her fb to see what happening everyone was talking about what happened to Dean last night. She couldn't tell them it was all fake. Some people wanted to hurt Roman for what he did to his brother. Ellie went one of the groups and wrote "Don't worry Dean is fine and it was an accident Roman didn't know it was gonna happen." They wanted to see a pic of arm so she took one. Soon everyone was saying get well soon Dean.  
"They really believe that you're hurt. I saw what happened you played it well. You had me worried at first." The doctor came in Jon got off the bed sitting on the chair next to her.  
"Mrs. Good I see you're eating and is able to keep food down but we still wanna keep you on iv drip to make sure you don't get really sick."  
"How much longer will I be here?"  
"It's been a month so we'll see how things go." The next day Jon left long enough to take a shower and change his clothes.  
"Baby I'll be back." He kissed her before leaving. After he left Ellie saw Sami he looked worried.  
"How long have you been in the hospital?"  
"Almost a month. Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want anyone to know."  
"What happened?"  
"I got dehydrated from extreme morning sickness. I'm getting better." Sami give her hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was happy to see him making sure she was ok.  
"How is Jon? I saw what happened last night."  
"You can't tell anyone this but the whole broken arm thing is fake. He made it up so spend time with me."  
A month later Ellie was released from the hospital she was glad to be home. A week later she went to raw with Jon and everyone was glad to see her and she was doing great. When she was in the locker room Jimmy and Jey came in to see her.  
"We're glad to see you. We're worried about you. How are you doing?"  
"Much better I'm just glad to be home." Everyone was waiting for Jon to address the fans about his injury. He went to the ring with a mic when he got in the ring they cheered.  
"I know you guys are glad to see me back. I'm still friends with Roman and we'll always be brothers. It was accident and I'm not mad. Stop hating on him all over what he did." It seemed like everyone was hoping for him to turn on Roman for taking him out for months. 3 weeks later Ellie and Jon returned to the hospital for a follow-up with her doctor to make sure everything was good.  
"Mrs. Good how are you doing?"  
"Everything is good."  
"We're gonna do an ultrasound to see how your baby is doing." Doing the ultrasound the doctor turned to both of them with a smile.  
"Mrs. Good it looks like you're having twins. You want to know the sexes." Ellie was in shock at the news she turned to Jon smiling.  
"This so amazing twins. Should we found out the sexes?"  
"Yes."  
"Two girls." The doctor showed them in the on the monitor Ellie and Jon just smiled. Ellie and Jon couldn't believe they were having twins girls. When they were driving home they talking about the names.  
"Baby what are we gonna name our girls."  
"I wanna name one of after my mom Ann. You pick the other name."  
"How about Bethany Nicole."  
"Love that name. Her middle name will be Marie." When they got home Ellie went on her social media saying just found I'm having twin girls. All of her friends wrote congrats with tons of likes. When Sami saw the post her phone went off.  
"Hi Sami."  
"I heard the news. I'm so happy for you."  
"Thank you you're so sweet." The next raw they got there Ellie and Jon call all their friends in his locker room.  
"We called you here to tell you Ellie is having twin girls." The girls hugged Ellie they were all happy. All of the them took a pic together.

By July she was 6 month along getting really big. She was having problems traveling around with Jon. the doctor told her she had could travel but only around Florida but the rest of the time she remained home. When Jon was off wrestling Sami moved in to take care of her. Jon was getting ready to leave again she hated it.  
"I wish I could come with you. I hate being apart from you."  
"I'll call you when I get there. I hate it too. If could stay with you I would." She kissed one last time it felt so good but still hurt. Around 8 she turned on raw to watch Jon Sami could tell she was sad.  
"Don't be sad hun. I know it hard being apart from him." She put her head on his lap and she just watched Jon's parts before she went to sleep. Jon called after raw he was missing her too.

"Hey baby I missed you. I love you so much Ellie." He blew a kiss to her over the phone that made her smile.  
"Missed you more. I love you too Jon." Ellie blew one back to Jon. it made her happy to hear his voice.  
"You want to be to stay with you?"  
"No thanks for asking." The next morning she heard laptop going someone was skyping her she didn't know it was but answered anyway. She opened the chat she saw Jon.  
"Hey baby Roman showed me how to do this."  
"This is amazing. Are you alone?"  
"Yes. Why you ask?"  
"Do a little strip tease for me." She watched Jon get naked or her that made her hot.  
"Too bad we can't do it in person."  
"I'd would love that. I love you so much."  
"I love you more baby." They both blew kisses at each other before Jon had to go. Ellie was a week late on delivery she had been feeling more tired than normal. She was sleeping in the couch when she was awakened by Jon.  
"You don't sound good. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine it was just something I ate it will pass." Around 5am her water broke but she didn't do anything she just slept through it. When it was 5 she felt sharp pains in her stomach but thought it was a bad stomach ache. Ellie noticed how pale Jon looked he didn't look right.  
"Are sure you can make it to Smackdown?"  
"Yes." She could barely change her clothes so Ellie just wore a large Dean shirt. When they got there it looked Jon got worse he could barely stand so she helped him walk in then she collapsed. The pain she was feeling was too much so she lay there holding her stomach. Jon ran into the bathroom she could hear him throwing up. Soon Ellie saw Konner he helped her up they went to Jon's locker room.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Been having bad stomach pains." She was sweating really bad.  
"How long you've been in pain?"  
"On and off for hours." He ran off to get someone she got nervous the medics came in.  
"Mrs. Good you're in labor. We need to get you to the hospital."  
"Someone needs to check on Jon he's in bathroom getting sick. Tell Roman and AJ to meet me here." Before she was taking to the hospital Ellie saw Jon he looked even paler.

"Jon I'm having the babies." He looked so out of it like he didn't hear her. She was a little scared having her baby without Dean by her side. Roman and Aj got in the ambulance with her he held her through out the whole ride. She pulled out her phone texting Matt and Nick telling hem she was in labor and she would have Allen call them later to keep updated and where meet them.  
"Don't worry I'll here for you." When they got there they moved Ellie to the maternity ward and checked her over.  
"Mrs. Good it looks like you still hours to go. Everything looks good." Ellie's phone went off it was Jimmy.  
"Hi what's up?"  
"Jon's got a stomach virus and was sent home we're watching him. Good luck."  
"Thank you for being there." Roman left to get something to eat and a video camera. Allen never left her side. She was able to sleep for awhile. Around 2am the doctor came in.  
"It's time."  
"Allen come with me." They wheeled her into the delivery room Allen was by her side holding her hand. Roman was filming the whole thing. At 3 Ann Marie Good was born 6 pounds 6 ounces then 5 minutes later Bethany Nicole was born she was 6 pounds 7 ounces. Ellie held her daughters in her arms smiling.  
"They're so beautiful." Later in the day Matt and Nick showed up she was so happy to see them.

"Congrats baby girl. Where are the twins?"

"In the nursery. In two days I go home."

"Where's Jon?"

"He caught a stomach virus getting really sick. When he feels better he'll come. on social media the WWE told everyone Dean Ambrose's wife went into labor at the arena and had to be rushed to the hospital and do a illness Dena Ambrose will be out for a while. The nurse brought the girls in so Ellie could nurse. After nursing she took a pic holding them w Matt, Nick and Allen she put on Instagram with the caption "just had my twins Ann and Bethany even thought Jon couldn't be there. I was about to have my brothers my side. AJ Styles became an uncle. When everyone left for awhile she was able to take a shower and call Jon.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. How are the girls?"  
"They're so beautiful. When can you be here?"  
"I can see if I can make today." In the afternoon Jon came he got in bed with Ellie. They each held a baby Roman took a pic. 2 days later they left the hospital she was glad to be home. She went on Facebook and posted the pic with the caption just had twins girls Ann and Bethany we're such a perfect family. When her friends saw the pic they commented omg is that Dean Ambrose next to you. Is he the father? She wrote back I'm married to Dean Ambrose and he's the father. Her friends were in shock and happy for her.  
A day ago After Ellie left for the hospital Smackdown started.  
"Before we start off the show we'd like to show what happened just before the show." The video of Ellie being put in the ambulance and leaving the arena. You can only see the back of her and Roman getting in with her making people wondered "where's Dean?"  
"Dean Ambrose's wife was rushed to the hospital in labor. We're not sure if Dean left with her. When we got more information we'll let you know." All of the Dean fans were all worried that something really bad happened to Dean. Later Roman went on Twitter "Dean got sick and couldn't be with her but is resting." A week later Ellie and Jon had their friends over to meet the twins. They took turns holding the girls.  
"They're so beautiful. You guys are lucky to have a family. We knew from day one you'd be married with a family." Ellie took out her video camera and turned it on recording everyone with the girls. She posted it in facebook her friends loved it

2 months later

Ellie had joined Jon back at the wrestling events Sami helped them watch the twins when they were out of town. Triple H had beat Seth Rollins to became WHC at the Royal Rumble. One night on raw Hunter was running his mouth about being better than everyone.  
"Seth thought he could defy the authority and look what happened to him he was beating with inch of his life. You should ask him oh wait he was injured and won't come back for a couple months." Triple H started to laugh then Dean's theme came over the monitor and he walked to the ring.  
"I'm out here because I want your WHC."  
"Who the fuck do you think are coming and demanding a WHC match?"  
"What you're afraid I'll beat you." The two got up in each other's face he looked like he was gonna fuck up Dean. Stephanie slapped Dean down he got up pushing her down.  
"Watch it Ambrose you're pushing it. You wanna a match you got it. I can take you out too." Everyone was shocked that Dean put his hands on Stephanie. At No way was gonna be the first time she was would accompany Jon out to the ring. She put on black tank top, jean shorts and black sneakers.  
"Hope you win Jon."  
"Thank you baby." The two walked out the ring holding hand his theme started to play and the two of them walked to the ring.  
"Coming to the ring weighing in at 230 CincinnatiOH be accompanying to the ring by Ellie Ambrose, Dean Ambrose." They got in the ring together she loved being out in front everyone when they heard Triple H's theme Dean kissed Ellie. She got out the ring standing out the ring cheering him up. Sadly Dean lost she was forced to watch him beat the shit out of Dean. Dean left grabbing his stomach like he lots of pain she had help him out the ring. They went to the locker room Jon took off his shirt she saw the big bruise and swelling.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Just in lots pain." She hated seeing Jon like that Ellie had to help him get in the car when they got to the hotel room Jon went straight to bed. In the middle of the night Jon woke up in pain and had to hospital he had bruised his ribs was taped up. The next night on raw the authority started off raw.

"You all wanted Dean Ambrose to win the belt last night but he lost. I'm the true champ not him or his buddy Roman Reigns." The fans started boo triple h so Stephanie took the mic.

"My husband deserves respect around. You guys rather cheer for that delusional lunatic who is nothing but a loser. You guys love cheer for the losers because you're losers. He has no respect for the authority so my husband showed who's the boss. I'm surprised he's even walking." Ellie was tired of hearing them dis Dean so she went to shut up them up. a mystery theme started to the play triple h and Stephanie wondered who that was  
"What does that stupid lunatic what?" A tall brunette walked down the ramp she was in black with a banana over her face she looked pissed. When she got in the ring she stared down Stephanie grabbing a mic.  
"Who the fuck you who are interrupting me when I'm speaking."  
"You better shut the fuck up. You don't get to talk about Dean like that. Oh my name is Cora Styles." you could see the shock look Stephanie's face she couldn't believe who it was  
"You better get out of the ring i know who are you but I'm not afraid of you. You're just your husband no respect for anyone." Stephanie slapped Ellie across the face hard but Cora just laughed slapping back Stephanie fell to the ground triple h stepped in getting in her face angrily.

"What is Cora Styles doing in the wwe?" JBL said in shock he knew what a legend she was. The two of them started to fight Triple h took her out of the ring he thought he could pedigree her on the announce table but she did her finisher on the table knocking him out cold. Stephanie ran to her husband like she was gonna fight her but Cora just knocked her out too. She walked away everyone was saying "CORA, CORA,CORA" social media lit up saying is Cora Styles now a part of the wwe? is she wrestling again or is this a one time deal.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N the draft is going on it the same as in the wwe just Cena ain't on Smackdown.

5 months later (November)  
Ellie was backstage she hadn't been feeling well but hid from Jon since today was his big title shot. He was facing Baron Corbin who had been the WHC since MIB. Jon was in his locker room getting ready for the match he noticed Ellie was laying on the couch that made him worry.  
"Baby is everything ok?"  
"Yes don't worry. Go out there and win." When Jon out to the ring she left the locker room and went backstage to watch the match. In the middle of match she started to feel worst she ran into Aj.  
"You don't look well are you ok?" She couldn't hide it anymore that when she got sick he held her hair back. 5 minutes later he helped her back to the locker room laid her on down the couch.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've been feeling sick and getting sick for 2 weeks."  
"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"  
"Maybe." Aj left to get her a test when he came back she took the test going into the bathroom. She was nervous waiting for that the test would say 10 minutes later it came back + she couldn't believe it.

In the ring Dean hit Dirty Deeds it was the second time he got the pin.

"The winner of the match and the new WHC Dean Ambrose." The ref handed him the belt he stood in the middle of the ring smiling holding it up. Afterwards he went back to the locker room Ellie saw the belt on his shoulder.  
"Baby I did it I'm the new champ."  
"I knew it. I got big news. I'm gonna have another baby."  
"That's amazing baby." He hugged her tight kissing her Ellie snapped a pic them together and posed on facebook saying my hubby is your new WHC. All the fans were happy they all said tell him congratulations. The twins would be one next month they had brunette hair and their daddy's eyes. They got home putting their girls to bed watching him sleep smiling.  
"We're so lucky to the 2 beautiful girls and how you're gonna another baby."  
"I agree. I love you Jon."  
"I love you too baby." The next day they called Roman and Sasha to tell them the good news.  
"You're both on three-way we found out some good news.'  
"What is it?"  
"We're gonna have another baby."  
"We're so happy for the guys and also congrats on becoming the champ I saw it last night." Ellie went on facebook to tell everyone the good news.

2 weeks later they showed up Smackdown it seemed empty the only ones they saw were the wrestlers they didn't along with. Jon opened his locker room turning the lights that when everyone jumped surprising them with a little party.  
"OMG thank you so much. You guys are the best."  
"We wanted to do something special for you." The party lasted for 20 minutes till the show was gonna start and they had to stop. Jon was gonna start the show with Nattie such they both the new champs. Jon wanted to bring Ellie out but Shane said no because she was pregnant so she had to watch it backstage. She watched the show with Aj and her new BFF Carmella.

A month later

Ellie and Jon decided to go shopping for the new baby they wanted everything to be ready. Since it too early to tell what she was having they got in a neutral color.  
"The baby is gonna love the stuff you picked out."  
"Jon do you want to know the sex this time?"  
"It doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy."  
"I feel the same way too." 2 days later the baby stuff arrived Roman and Allen helped Jon put it all together they also painted pale green. 3 hours later Jon came in to show Ellie the baby's room.  
"Baby close your eyes and don't open them I till say so."  
"I won't." He took her by the hand to the baby's room putting her in the middle of the room.  
"Open them." Ellie opened eyes she couldn't believe how amazing the room looked she just smiled.  
"Wow its amazing Jon I love it. " Ellie and Jon stood in the middle of the room roman took a pic of them together she posted on fb.

December 22, 2017

For December it was warm so they were able to have party outside their friend helped set up. Ellie went to go get the girls ready they were in matching pink dresses with pink sandals with hair in pigtails.  
"Happy birthday my sweet girls. I love you so much." Ann and Bethany smiled at her she kissed them. They picked up the girls carrying them to the backyard. The party was in pink and the cake too. The girls seemed to like the party everyone said sung to them and just they smiled. The girls tasted the cake before they made mess of it. They took a group pic with the girls the party ended when it was time to put them down for a nap. She posted all the pics in photo album on fb saying Ann and Bethany's first birthday

A month later

It was time for Smackdown Ellie went with Jon even though she hadn't been feeling right for days. Her back and stomach were killing her and she had a fever. The whole ride she tried real hard to feel better but it was too much. Jon stopped to get some food her turned Ellie.  
"You want something baby?"  
"No I'm not hungry."  
"You have to eat."  
"Just get me some ice." Jon was worried about her and he wanted to take her the hospital.  
"Baby are you sure you don't want to go the hospital?"  
"It's just a stomach ache." She didn't think it was that bad that it would go away. When they there she could barely walk in but she forced herself she got the locker room she lay on the couch she was able to fall asleep. Jon stayed with her till it was time for him to get ready and get to his match. 10 minutes later Ellie woke up feeling way worse her pants felt wet she thought she had accident she went out of the locker room. The room started to spin she ran to Aiden she fell in his arms. Aiden looked at her he was in shock when he saw pants her covered in blood he knew it bad.  
"Ellie why are you bleeding?" She looked at him like he was crazy she looked down she was in shock.  
"I don't feel well something's really wrong."  
"I'm gonna get help." He ran down the hall he found Nattie and Aj they went to with him to Ellie when they saw her they were in shock."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know I found her like that. "  
"We have to take off her pants. Ellie what is wrong? "  
"I don't know I'm in so much pain." They moved her in a corner Aj took her pants she was still bleeding and sweating really bad.  
"She needs help right now. I'm go get medics Aiden go get Dean and Aj stay with her." Nattie and Aiden ran off Aj was sacred but had to keep her claim. He could tell she was fading in and out.  
"You gotta stay with me. Talk to me about anything."  
"I can't consecrate. Please make it go away." Soon the medics showed up checking her out they looked scared Ellie passed out. In the middle of the match Aiden came running down the ram he looking like something was wrong.  
"What is Aiden English doing here?" JBL said. Everyone wonder what was going he got on the ropes whispering to the ref. The ref stopped the match whispering to Dean after that Dean looked like he was gonna cry.  
"We're stopping the match Dean Ambrose is unable to continue." Aiden and Dean ran backstage they were talking the whole way there. Jon saw Ellie laying here he saw the blood he tried real hard not the break down.  
"What's going on?"  
"Your wife had a miscarriage. We had to get her the hospital right away. He got in the ambulance with her holding her hand. Jon kept watching monitor the whole trip everything still a blur. When they got to the hospital they took her in right away immediately started to work on her. Jon couldn't hold it anymore he broke crying he picked his phone and called Roman.  
"Hi Roman." Roman knew something was up he could hear Jon cry.  
"What's wrong?" There was long pause Jon was having a hard time talking about it.  
"Its Ellie she had a miscarriage. I'm really scared."  
"Is she ok?"  
"I don't know. I just want everything to be ok."  
"Don't worry things will be ok. You need to be come here."  
"Yes I just need something here."  
"I'll be there." Roman showed up 10 minutes later he could tell this was really bad. He hugged him Jon put his head on his shoulder and just cried Roman held him. An hour later the doctor came out Jon hoped everything was ok.  
"I'm looking for Ellie Good's husband."  
"I'm her husband is she ok?"  
"Yes she resting right now it's a good thing you got here when you did."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Of course." Jon walked in the room she was sleeping hooked up the monitor and an IV. He pulled the chair closer room her sitting next to her holding her hand.  
"I love you so much Ellie. I'm glad you're ok. "Jon ending up sleeping in the chair when he woke up Ellie was awake.  
"Jon what happened why I am here?" She looked down at her stomach and didn't look big anymore she knew something was wrong.  
"What do you remember?" Jon was hoping it would come back to her and he didn't have to tell her.  
"Not feeling well last night. Jon did something really bad happened? Tell what is going on."  
"You had a miscarriage."  
"Please tell me you're lying." Ellie held her stomach she know in the back of her head he was right.  
"I'm so sorry baby"' Jon went to her hold but she turned away and started to cry.  
"Don't touch me. Why did this happen?'  
"I don't know." Roman showed up walking into the room he didn't know what to say to her. He sat next to her he went grab her hands but she pulled away.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Thank you." The way Ellie said it sounded like she didn't mean it.  
"You know I'm here for you."  
"I know I just want to be left alone."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea."  
"You have no idea how I feel or what I'm going through." Ellie heard her phone go off it was Matt after everything thy happened she didn't want to anyone so she let it go to voicemail. 2 days later of Matt and Nick calling her they texted her

Baby girl we know something is wrong please tell us what happened? We're worried we love you.

Allen grabbed her phone when she sleeping calling them so they would know what going on.

"Baby girl so good to her from you."

"It's Allen Ellie had a miscarriage 2 days go and isn't talking to anyone. You guys need get right a way and spend time with her."

"I don't blame her for not talking." Allen could tell Matt was trying real hard not to cry but could hear in his voice when Matt went to tell Nick what happened he heard Matt and Nick crying.

"we'll be there." the next day Ellie heard a knock on the door she opened it and saw Matt and Nick she smiled a little but you see the heartbreak in her eyes.

"Baby girl how are you doing?"

"Depressed feeling like I want to be alone."

"You need to talk about it."

"Why me I keep wondering?"

"It wasn't your fault. Bad things happened but you can't blame yourself." She ran into Matt's arms crying he held her but seeing like that made him and Nick cry."

"Don't cry." seeing and hearing cry mad her hurt more she couldn't take seeing her brothers like that. Later that night she fell asleep in their arms they held her tight all night long. The next day Ellie seemed a little better but she was still breaking inside.

"Baby girl why didn't you tell us when it happened?"

"To be honest I couldn't tell you guys when I was tried to tell myself it didn't happen. I hope you understand why I didn't tell you"

"We understand. We'll always be there you no matter what." When they got home Ellie went straight for the bedroom on the way she passed the baby's room she just stood here. She ran in the bedroom laying the bed she was crying. Jon could hear her crying he didn't know how make it better so he stood in the doorway signing heartbeat to her Jon could see a smile. They heard the girls crying Ellie got up running to their room.

"I can help them you just rest."

"I got it." Jon watched her feed and changed the girls like everything was ok that made her happy. Monday night Jon got ready to go to Smackdown Ellie was ready too he tried to stop her.  
"You should stay her with the girls."  
"I don't want to be alone I'm coming." They got the girls ready they got in the car driving to the airport. Tuesday night everyone was in shock she was there. Ellie was dressed in old tank top and sweats she just walked around oblivious to everyone. Nattie walked over pulling her side to talk Ellie tried to walk away.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Ok I guess."  
"I'm surprised you wanted to be after everything."  
"I can't be alone but doesn't mean I want talk to everyone about it. It happened."  
"You can't keep it all bottled up."  
"Thank you for your concern." Shane and Daniel pulled Dean into their office he wondered what they wanted.  
"We wanted to say sorry for what happened. How is your wife doing?"  
"Thank you. Right now she keeping to herself but things will be ok."  
"Dean you want to take time off. Don't worry you can keep your title."  
"No I just want to work." When Ellie was alone in Dean's locker room Aj and Aiden went to see her not knowing how she would act.  
"Can we come in?"  
"Sure only if you don't talk about it."  
"We promise." They sat on the couch together Aj put his arm around her that seemed to make feel her good.  
"You had me worried I'm just glad you're ok." Aiden know in the back of his mind she was far from ok.  
"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just glad you were there for me when I need somebody." Ellie gave them big smiles them they were glad to see her smile. When she was watching the show with Aj and Aiden they showed what happened last week with her and Dean.

That night

"What is fuck is going on here Dean looks fine." JBL said the rest of them looked on trying to figure it all out. 10 minutes later Renee Young had an update on what happened.  
"Dean Ambrose's wife is really sick and he left to be with her. They took her to the hospital. I hope everything is ok. When I get more I'll let you know."

End of flashback

Ellie sat there starting at the monitor she started to cry getting up like going to the bathroom Aiden stopped her.  
"You can't run way."  
"Why can't it all just go away?"  
"It won't go away you're gonna have to learn to deal with and live with it."  
"Why did it happen to me and what did I do." She fell to the ground Allen moved closer to her putting his arms around her she put his head on his lap and just cried.  
"I don't know why it happened to you but you did nothing to deserve this. Stop beating yourself over this there was nothing you could have done." Ellie cried the whole night Allen just held her through it all he cried a little watching her.  
"I won't leave your side you got me. See talking about it helps." They booked Dean on talking smack so he stayed backed. Jon went back to his locker room to talk to Ellie before leaving."  
"Baby will you be ok by yourself."  
"Yes."  
"Jon don't worry I'll stay with her."  
"Thank you Allen." Jon and Ellie kissed before she left with Allen when they got back to the hotel room she took care of the girls getting them ready bed.  
"Goodnight my sweet girls." She kissed him goodnight before getting to the bed she fell asleep. She started to cry her sleep that broke his heart. She started to scream and woke up Ellie she ran to Allen he would see the hurt in her eyes."  
"Are you ok?"  
"No I was replaying that night in my mind."  
"Don't worry I'm here. Let's get your mind off it. Tell me about the day you and Jon met."  
"It was at Raw show the moment we meet we fell in love." Ellie started to smile she put her head in Allen's lap falling asleep he held her for the rest of the night he ended up sleeping next to her. Jon came back he saw them lying there he kissed her forehead before he got on the other side of the bed and fell asleep. She woke up the sound of her girls crying Ellie took out 2 bottles getting them ready. When she was feeding them she was singing to them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Simon's real name is John S. my friend Simon helped with it. Aiden English's real name is Matt H and Matt and Nick will be Matt and Nick M

3 weeks later

Jon had planned a surprise date for Ellie Allen helped him set it up. Nattie and Carmella got her ready for her date. Aiden took her blindfolded to the date.

"This is amazing." Jon took her by hand to the table they ate while they were lost in each eyes. Jon got up he put on heartbeat on a loop taking her hand soon they were dancing. Allen shot a video of them dancing for a while. Jon and Ellie went to the closet 20 minutes Dean and Aj got ready for their tag match. During the match things go really bad fast Dean was on the top rope he was trying power the miz. When the ref wasn't looking Maryse pushed him off Dean fell off hitting his head on the steel steps he just there. Ellie screamed before heading out there. There was blood on the steps he wasn't waking up. The match was called off the two women locked eyes you could see the anger in Ellie's eyes.

"Fucking bitch you're going down." Ellie grabbed her by the arm swinging into the barriers she got a chair hitting over and over finally Aj stepped in holding her. Ellie ran over to Dean by this time he was trying to get up you could see the gash on his back of head.

"Mr. Ambrose you just hit your head bad you should sit down."

"I'm fine." His balance was off he had to hold on to Ellie which was causing her to fall over. Shane's them played he walked over to what was going on.

"Dean you had to be examined by the medics. At fastlane there will be match Dean and Ellie Ambrose vs the miz and Maryse." Shane and Aj help Dean backstage to the medic station.

"I'm fine my head is just pounded. I can sleep it off."

"Ellie can come into my office we need to talk. Before you can night you need to be cleared." Ellie walked into Shane and Daniel's office she was scared of what they would say."  
"I'm here. What you want to talk to me about."

"We saw what you did out there you got moves. How you would like be a part of the women division."

"I love that."

'You want to be known as Ellie Ambrose."

"What about my old name Cora Styles Cora Styles?"

"I like that. Welcome to our team."

February 18, 2018 fastlane

It was gonna be Ellie's first match she put on black halter top, black jeans and black sneakers

"Good luck out there sis."

"Thank you Aj." Georgia peaches by Lauren Alana started to play Ellie walked down the ramp.

"Making her the ring from Gainsville GA Cora Styles." After she got in the Dean came out then miz and Maryse. The ladies started things off Cora made sure Maryse couldn't get any moves in so she tagged in the Miz. Dean was on the ropes jumping up and down but she didn't tag him in. he hit her but didn't faze her. She kicked him stomach she the backstabber and tagged in the Dean he did dirty deeds getting the pin.

"The winner of the match Dean Ambrose and Cora Styles." She stared down the miz getting his face holding the mic.

"I want your title." She heard Maryse saying you don't deserve it don't do it.

"Fine but don't think you're taking it from me."

"Did Dean Ambrose's wife just challenge the miz for his title?" JBL said before she went out the ring she grabbed a mic.

"My name is Cora Styles not Dean Ambrose's wife. Yeah were married that doesn't mean we're some husband and wife tag team. I'm doing my own thing." Backstage Aj was waiting for her him and Aiden were watching the whole thing.

"You were so amazing out there. You're gonna be the IC champ." Ellie went to the locker room to change her clothes she went on fb everyone was talking about the match. Dean fans her calling her Cora Styles Ambrose she wrote in real life were married but its not in my storyline so call me Cora Styles. We maybe we might be together in a storyline." She posted a video of Dean getting ready.

2 weeks later on SD

Ellie had her big match on Smackdown to her for the IC they made Dean and Maryse banned from ringside the miz started things trying to take her out with no luck she was winning. The match was intense and great. 10 minutes in Cora put him in the country lock he tried to get the ropes with no luck he had no choice and tapped.

"The winner of this match and the new IC champ Cora Styles." She stood in the middle of the ring holding it up she couldn't believe it. Renee got in the ring to interview her and got Brandy's thoughts on it all.

"Cora Styles you just beat the miz to become the new IC champ how does it feel?"

"It feels so great my first title I'm still in shock."

"You proved you got what it takes."

"I proved it at fastline." Cora walked out of the ring Dean and Aj had celebration for her backstage. On fb people wrote the hottest couple in the WWE are Dean and Cora Styles both champs the king and queen of SD. Aj took pics of Ellie and Dean holding up their belts together which she posted.

"My baby is new the IC champ you deserve it. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

Cora was in the ring talking about her upcoming PPV match when the light went dark she heard a violin she saw Shinsuke she smiled. The two did the salute before hugging. When he kissed he kissed her the fans were in shock they started to talk in Japanese to each other.

"Cora I missed being together with you. Hoping soon we fight together."

"I missed you too. Maybe later we can fight. It'll be so much better with you here." They stopped talking in Japanese the fans wondered what they said.

"I'm glad to here on SD live and you don't want to miss with Cora or you'll be sorry." They both talked to Shane about them fighting in the main event Shane said yes.

During the main event some thought Cora did have what it took to fight Nakamura but soon she proved them wrong. Dean was watching the match from the ropes near the end Nakamura went for his finisher but Cora counter it going for the pin she got it.

"The winner Cora Styles." after the match the too shook hands hugging the fan called the match out the best main event on SD live in awhile.

A week later

Brock showed up on raw he was pissed talking about how he was talking about how he was go to Smackdown and get revenge on Dean. Stephanie and Mick tried to calm to down but couldn't after raw was over Shane called Dean at home.

"Hey Jon its Shane we need to talk."

"What is this about?"

"Brock said he coming to Smackdown and Daniel and I think you and Ellie should stay home."

"I'm not gonna hide form Brock we'll both be there tomorrow."

"You really should think about this."

"There is nothing to think about."

"Fine just be careful tomorrow." Jon didn't want to tell Ellie what was going on because he didn't want to worry her. They left for SD they arrived at the hotel first to drop off the twins at the sitter and get ready. Around 7:30 Jon and Ellie pulled their pickup in the parking lot he saw Brock. Jon parked the truck getting out before he could get a punch in Brock threw him into a limo. Dean got up he was bleeding walking around like he was dizzy.

"Leave him alone." Ellie got in his face he just threw her around like a ragdoll she hit a metal bar a couple of times she was lying there out cold bleeding. Brock beat Dean so badly the medics had to rush to him and he was taking to the hospital. When Matt H and John S arrived Matt H saw Ellie lying there on the ground he rushed to her inside.

"Go get help. What happened to you? Ellie speak to me." John S ran to get help when Matt brought to their locker room and laid her down on the couch. Matt H tired not to cry looking at her soon John S came back to the medics.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I found her lying in the middle of parking lot like this." They looked her over soon Ellie woke up looking round she looked sad.

"Where's Jon is he ok. What happened?"

"I don't know hun. What do you remember?"

"Brock attacked him and I tried to stop him."

"John S go find out where Jon is. What is wrong with her?"

"She looks like hit her badly we had to stitch her up. She also hit her back. She needs to go to the hospital. She won't be able to fight for a while." John S came back he looked upset he walked to Ellie when he looked her in her eyes he couldn't

"I can't tell her this."

"Tell me what? Please tell me."

"Shane told me that Jon was very badly injured and had to be rushed to the hospital and didn't know how bad yet." She started to cry Matt H just held her till she stopped.

"It'll be ok you have to go there anymore. When your done getting checked out we'll find out." Allen noticed Matt H as holding to Ellie helping her walk of the building

"What's wrong sissy?"

"Long story come with us and I'll tell on the way." On the way there Ellie was lying on the backseat crying holding her back Allen held her hand

"I promise you everything will be ok."

"Thank you for being there for me." When they got there Ellie couldn't stand on her down so Allen picked her up carrying her in putting her in wheelchair.

"We need help right way."

"What's wrong?"

"She was in bad fight she hurt her back and hit her head." They brought to a room they started to ask her questions she could answer most of them. The doctor took an x-ray of her back 10 mutes later the guys knew it was bad.

'What's wrong with me?"

"You fractured 2 vertebrae in your back you need to go into surgery tonight." Ellie looked scared she didn't think it was that bad and looked back at Matt H and Allen.

"Don't worry sissy it'll be ok. We'll there by your side when you come out surgery."

"How long will take doctor?

"About 3 hours." The doctor left the room so she change into the gown and get ready she hugged them one last time

"We both have to back to fight but we'll be back."

Before going to sd live Shinsuke Nakamura stopped to get something to eat he was getting his food his phone rang.

"Hey what's up?"

"Cora styles and Dean Ambrose were badly hurt by Brock Lenser."

"Where are they?"

"Dean Ambrose was rushed by ambulance and Aiden drove Cora to the hospital."

"I'm going to the hospital." His voice started to sound like he was gonna cry. After hearing all that he didn't feel like eating all he wanted was to know Ellie as ok. He went up to the desk he was scared so he hesitated.

"I'm looking for Ellie Good's room."

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

"She's surgery." Shinsuke heart dropped hearing that he broke down _I wonder what kind and is Ellie ok_ he thought to himself. Hours later Allen and Matt H showed up he ran up to them they could tell he was crying.

"Do you now she's doing?"

"She had to have back surgery she also hit her head quite hard. Don't worry she'll be ok." They went to her room they noticed Ellie had a back brace on it in her skin and a bandage on her head. Shinsuke went to her holding her head he kissed her check.

"I can't believe you were badly hurt. I'm glad you won't seriously hurt. I don't want I'd if anything bad happened to you."

"Shinsuke how sweet." Ellie looked around she had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Where's Jon why isn't he here?" Allen and Matt H looked at each other wondering what they would stay to her. Shinsuke wondered why they didn't answer her he knew it had to bad.

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" Allen took him the hand to the waiting room so they could talk alone.

"Jon was hurt really bad we don't how badly. After everything I can't tell her that."

"OMG that's bad." Ellie know something was wrong by the way everyone was acting she wanted answers.

"Someone tell what is going on."

"Jon was hurt really bad he's in the hospital." Ellie tried to get up but fell trying to pull everything out.

"Sis you need to rest you just had surgery maybe tomorrow." After everything she looked very week and tired.

"Allen call Matt and Nick M and tell them what is going on." The doctor came in noticing all people were in her room."

"She's needs to rest. You all have to go."

"Can one stay."

"Only family."

"Allen I need to check on Jon and make those calls so Shinsuke stay." Shortly after she feel he could tell she was talking to herself in her sleep

"Leave him alone. He's hurt." She started to cry so Shinsuke got in bed w her holding her wiping away her tears.

"Jon you're here." he could help but to lie to her.

"Yes." The next day Allen showed back this time Matt and Nick M were here.

"Jon was here last night."

"Sis that didn't happened."

"We can't believe what happened to you. You're lucky you won't seriously hurt. Oh baby girl how did it all happen? "

"I'm not sure. I hit my head quite bad my memory from that night is fuzzy."

"We'll just glad to see you. We love you."

"I love you guys too." the next day Matt H went to find Jon tell Ellie what was going with him.

"I'm looking for Jonathan Good's room."

"Are you family?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"He does in bad shape and only family can see him."

"I'm his brother." Matt H's heart dropped at the news but he wasn't prepared for what he would say. Jon had tubes sticking all out of him he went to find the doctor to find what was wrong.

"Doctor what is wrong with my brother."

"He suffered bed head trauma right now he's in a coma. Hopefully he'll wake up soon. _What I'm gonna tell Ellie I can't break news like to her_ Matt thought to himself. He sat next to him holding his hand he hated seeing him like this.

"Jon you have to wake Ellie is asking about you I can't tell her this. I know you don't want to her to see you like this." Matt H left his room and went to see Ellie. He had to act like he didn't know what was going on. Allen was by her bedside she was still sleep Matt pulled Allen aside.

"We got a problem I saw Jon he's in bad shape. What are we gonna tell her.

"We can't hide it from her we have to tell her the truth no matter what.

"You're right but it'll break her heart."

"I know but we have to. I have to make a call." Allen called went out to the waiting room to call his wife.

"Baby I need you to me a big favor."

"What is Allen honey?"

"My sister and her husband are in the hospital. I'm gonna stay with all night. You need to go the holiday inn room 402 and pick up their daughters take them home and care from till he gets better."

"Of course I'll be there."

2 days later Ellie was able to go see Jon She wasn't sure how she was gonna handle it all.

"Excuse only family can be allowed in."

"I'm his wife." Ellie walked in it broke her heart when saw him she knew it bad. Allen wheeled her over to him so she hold his hand it took her everything to hold it in.

"Jon it's Ellie you gotta wake up. I love you. I know you're strong and you'll beat this." Ellie stayed there for 5 minutes before leaving after she left she broke down.

After they all found out about what happened to Jon Shinsuke went on Instagram he posted a pic of Ellie. He wrote the caption Brock I'm gonna "kill" you for what you did to Ellie and Dean Ambrose and teach to mess with my sister. He also posted the link on twitter tagging Brock in it. Brock wrote back if you're sister wasn't in the way she wouldn't be in the hospital. He posted a quick video on twitter screaming at Brock in Japanese with the caption Brock look up what I said

The wwe was gonna brook the match but Allen stepped in to stop it.

"I know you want revenge on Brock. What will this on Ellie if you get hurt?"

"I can't do that to her." Shinsuke went on twitter he wrote you're an asshole Brock but I'm gonna walk away.

A week later

Ellie showed up to SD live she was only doing this to answer the and about how Dean was doing since everyone was wanted to know. Her theme started to play AJ wheeled down the ramp. Do to her metal back brace she wouldn't get in the ring.

"Everyone wanted to know how Dean is doing when he'll able to wrestle. Dean suffered a bad head injury I don't know when he can come or wrestle." When the fans started to chant "get well soon Dean." She started cry a little.

"Since I had surgery on my back and will out for while I have to give up the IC. Hopefully when I come back I can get it back." Ellie heard the miz's theme he walked down the ramp he got in her face smiling.

"Now it'll go back to the right champ. You're so strong but it took Brock seconds to take out. I guess we're as strong as we thought." She looked mad getting closer to him you could see the anger in her eyes.

"Oh wait I pissed you off but you can't do anything about it." Miz slapped Ellie hard across the face before pushing her wheelchair over she fell face first. He stood over her just smiling and laughing. She crawled over to him she was able to kick him really hard in his nuts. AJ moved Ellie to safe place before after the miz he looked like he was gonna kill him. They heard Shane's theme before addressing everything he helped Ellie back in her wheelchair.

"After attacking Ellie like that I'm putting you in steel cage match against Aj after that you're suspended for 2 weeks."

"You can't do this."

"You attacked her when she was helpless you could've hurt her." Backstage when he met up Maryse she looked angry she walked away wanting nothing to do with him.

"What's your problem?"

"I can't believe you would do that to her like that." She screamed at him French before she walked away. Everyone else was disgusted with what he did to Ellie.

An hour later

"AJ I want to go with you to watch beat him up."

"I know sissy but it's not safe for you to be out there." They heard a knock at the door it was Maryse the wondered what she wanted.

"I'll take you out there to the ring he won't do anything to you if I'm with you trust me."

During the match the miz couldn't believe Maryse was on AJ and Ellie side so this time he was all alone. Aj was going after him really hard the miz couldn't get a hand up. In the middle of the match he was bleeding. This time he took things too far and finally paying for it. Miz got his arm caught in the cage Aj went to the cage jumping in his arm he fell to the ground screaming out in pain. Aj was able to win the match by climbing off the cage he took a mic going back getting the miz's face.

"If you mess with my sister like that again it'll be worse than a broken arm. Got it asshole." The miz walked into Shane's office he was super pissed off.

"You gonna do something to AJ for breaking my arm."

"No you got what your deserve your lucky that you're walking after what you did." Please leave." After walking out Shane's office going to his locker room the Miz was attacked he looking up he saw Shinsuke Nakamura. He threw the miz hard into the wall he didn't seem to be moving he was thrown into metal pipes.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry but you weren't when you did it."

"You touch her like that again and I'll be putting you in the wheelchair." He left alone because Maryse left with Ellie to make sure she was ok.

A month later Ellie got a call Jon was awake so she rushed to the hospital to see him. She threw her arms around him.

"How do you feel? Jon tried to speak but couldn't so he wrote "very weak but glad to be awake. I love you Ellie."

"Mrs. Good it'll take time for him to talk and walk like he used to."

'I'm just glad to see you're ok Jon I love you so much." They kissed each other for the first time an awhile it felt so good. The next couple of days Jon worked on talking and walking the talking came to him much easier. Jon decided to call Ellie to surprise to tell her he could finally talk. When she heard her phone go off it was Jon she thought it was the doctor.

"I I called say I love you."

"I love you. I'm glad to hear your voice again."

"One more day till I'm home."

When Jon was able to travel he showed to SD live to address the fans. It was the first time in long while they showed up together. The first one she saw was Mike they just looked each other like it was very awkward.

"Ellie look I'm sorry for what happened. I hope I didn't hurt you."

I forgive you and no you didn't." Mike went up to her like he wanted to hug her but she just walked away with Jon.

"What happened between you guys?"

""I'll tell you later." Everyone went to Dean hugging him telling him how much they missed him and was glad to see he was ok. When Shane saw Dean for the first time he gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Taking it day but day." The show started off with Dean starting it off AJ and Aiden helped Dean to the ring when they in the ring Aiden give him a chair to sit it.

"I'm glad to see the WWE fans again. I hit my head quite bed I'm still getting my strength back but it'll be months before I can wrestle again." The crowd started to chant " We missed you Dean." hearing that made him smile. The way he spoke you tell he wasn't 100 %. After addressing the fans he went back to the locker room to rest

A year after her surgery she had to go back to the hospital to get her brace off she was scared.

'I'm scared going back under to take it off."

"Baby girl it'll be ok Nick and I will be there for you." 2 hours everything was over she had stitches where they took off the screws. Ellie had to over night Matt and Nick M stayed by her side since Allen had to wrestle and Jon was still getting better. The next day she tried to walk but she was weak so she had been in the wheelchair Matt and Nick M helped her walk. She feels a couple of times but didn't stop till she exhausted.

"Baby girl we think you should rest you so tried. '

"I'm not ready to stop not when I feel real close." She feel on the floor and couldn't pick herself up so they carried to the couch she looked so sad.

"I know you're disappointed but you have to wait till you have more strength."

"I can't believe I can't even walk and used to be strong."

"It'll come back to you and you'll come back even better." She took a pick herself with the caption the first day with to the back brace but not have deal with ugly stitches wish I was back wrestling.

A week later

She was still pushing herself hard to walk to the failing down not being able to get back in her chair. Nick and Matt M hated her seeing like that but understand why she was doing this.

'Baby girl you need to stop doing this we hate seeing you like this."

"I'm gonna do this myself till it come back to me. I don't care what it takes." Ellie saw how hard it for Jon to wrestle again even doing dirty deeds was hard when used to come so easy to him. He had same look in his eyes she did,

2013

The bullet club told everyone they had a big announcement all the fan wondered what they were gonna say. It started with the club in the ring all had mics

"Welcome the new club member Cora Styles." Then a new theme played a tall brunette walked to the ring dressed in all black with a bandanna covering her face. The fans wondered why they choose a girl to join. A month later she had first title shot against Nakamura. She ended up winning becoming the new champ afterwards he slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. That began they're rivalry but in real they were like brother and sister. She didn't even have the title for a year before he took it back,

"I was wrong you're true champ and fighter."

"Why because I proved I'm better then you. You're lucky you got your belt back. A month later she her name Cora Styles tattooed her arm in script a year put the club logo under it


	7. Chapter 7

6 months later

Ellie and Jon were both cleared to wrestle again but Jon wasn't thrilled to be back on SD live. When Ellie came back the Miz looked nervous wondering what she would do. Shinsuke Nakamura was now the IC champ and the bad guy.

2 weeks later

During the show Cora and Dean started about SD live it got heated real fast.

"I want to go back to raw and bring you with me."

"Are you serous did you forget who was here?"

"Its no big deal you'll be with your another brothers and friends there."

"I can't believe you jut that." Cora pushed Dean soon they were fighting and the refs were trying to break it up.

"I didn't mean it like that." Cora looked hurt like she wanted to cry.

"I'm not leaving my brother. I can't believe you thought I would." She looked at Dean yelling at him Japanese before storming off. Dean walked up to Shinsuke to see if he would tell him what she said.

"Can you tell me what she said?"

"I'm not getting involved. She didn't say anything nice to you she cursed you out." Shinsuke give him look like he wanted to hurt for what did. Dean went looking Cora she wasn't in her locker room so he went to look either AJ or Aiden. Dean managed to run into AJ hopefully he saw her.

"Where is Cora?"

"She doesn't want to see you. Just leave her alone."

"She's my wife I want to say I'm sorry."

"Save it she left." Jon felt sad and sick for he did to her he tried calling her but there was no answer. Before he could leave and get to her he had a match Shinsuke Nakamura he knew what that was about. Aiden dropped her at the hotel room so she could pick up the girls and get her car she dropped them at AJ house before going to the airport. When she got to the airport she called Matt M and Nick M.

"Hi babygirl."

"I need to see you guys. Where are you guys tonight?'

"New jersey. Is everything ok?"

"I'll explain when I get there. Just meet me at the airport." A couple hours later she met the young bucks at the airport they went to their hotel room.

"Now tell us what is wrong."

"Jon and I got in a fight because wants to take me too raw with but he knows I won't leave Aj. He acted like he didn't care about how I felt."

"I can't believe he would do that."

"I just time to cool off."

"Stay here as long as you want." She texted Jon saying _the girls are Aj's house and I went to see Matt M Nick M. please don't text or call me back_. Ellie put her had on Matt M's lap while Nick M stoked her hair Matt M just held her till she fell asleep. He picked her up putting her in the bed he got in holding her tight Nick M kissed her cheek before going to sleep

"We love you babygirl." The next day she woke up next to Matt M she was holding his hand.

"Baby girl how are you doing?"

"Better. Should I call Jon?"

"It up to you and are you ready to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to say to him because I don't want him to think I'm still mad. He said things he shouldn't but I know he didn't mean it."

"Tell him you really hurt my feelings but I know you didn't mean it."

"Thank you Matt M." She called Jon but there no answer so she left him a message _we need to talk about what happened I'm not mat at you anymore. Call me back Jon._ she decided to go out with the guys to breakfast. Ellie had a necklace with two hearts on it read glad to have a sister like you. We love you Matt and Nick a Massie for life. She never took that off with her locket expect when she was wrestling when she got back to the hotel room her phone went of it was Jon.

"Hi Jon sorry last night."

"I can understand why you got mad. You know I never meant to hurt you." The way Jon was talking you tell he was coming down from night of drinking.

"You really hurt my feeling but I know you didn't mean it. If you want to go to Raw I understand. I know I will always I love you."

"I don't want to be apart from you if I switch shows."

"I don't either but we'll make it work."

"I love you. So you cursed me out last night I know I deserved it."

"Did Shinsuke tell you want I said?"

"No just what it meant. Would you be mad if came to next week."

"No."

"I got to go. I love you baby."

"Bye I love you too Jon." Ellie went on her twitter she saw what they were saying about Jon it broke her heart. She wrote stop hating on Dean for what he said he made a mistake I forgave him so should too. She wrote another post hanging with my brothers Matt and Nick I love you guys." Her twitter screen name was CoraStylesoffical. It said her named Ellie Jones- Good. She still had the same profile pic from when she in NJPW. She wrote married to Dean Ambrose. NJPW, CZW, WWE sister of AJ Styles.

Ellie's phone it was Shinsuke she he wanted to know if everything was ok.

"Hi."

"Glad to year form you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah went to see my brothers I needed to clear my head.'

"So you and Jon are cool now? I kicked his ass for you."

"Yeah. Can you tell Matt I'm fine and where I am? I love you."

"I love you too."

Next Tuesday

Ellie show up alone everyone wanted to know bout what happened but didn't want to talk to her about it. Cora made her to the ring address what happened to the fans.

"Last week Dean and I got into a fight but everything is cool. Things got out of hand but it our personal life so drop it. I want to get my IC belt back so Shinsuke Nakamura come to the ring I want my match." His theme played he walked to the ring when he got to close to her it put the belt in her face.

"Oh you want this. Why I could I give to a shot when you give it up." he laughed shooting her an evil smile he hit her hard. The two started to fight he hit her with the belt hard she lay there. She kicked him the face you could see a little blood they heard Shane's theme he stood on the ramp.

"Cora is entitled to a rematch so at summerslam it will be Shinsuke Nakamura vs Cora Styles for the IC belt and Cora will pick what type of match."

"It will be steelcage match." Backstage Cora felt bad when she Shinsuke's swollen lip he had ice on it.

"I didn't mean to hit you."

Its ok it doesn't hurt much."

A month later summerslam

Ellie and Jon showed up together he was there to cheer to her plus it was combined PPV. In her locker room she and Shinsuke were talking about their match.

"I hope you win you deserve to get your belt back."

"Thank you. I'd be glad if you won too." When she took of her hoodie you could see her scars in her sides she stared at them.

"You still look beautiful."

The match

In the middle of the match it was getting hardcore Cora seemed to be winning. She went to climb to the top of the cage Shinsuke pulled her off she kicked him hard he fell down she managed to win she sat on the top of cage holding the belt. He was mad so he got out the cage attacking her he went to pull part the announce table Cora was limping she kicked him. Shinsuke was out cold she put him the table she climbed to top jumping off on the announce table they were both lying there.

"Holy shit Cora pulled off Shane's signatures move. That was amazing." Corey said. The fans were chanting holy shit that amazing. Shinsuke got up he seemed a little dizzy he grabbed Cora dragging her up the ramp they were both bleeding. Shinsuke stood her by the side of the ramp before he did the Kinshasa on her she fell hard she just lay there. When he saw her lying there he felt like he was gonna be sick. The refs came down the ramp helping Cora up the ramp to the medics station.

"Mrs. Styles how are you doing?"

"My arm, head and ankle hurts," Her arm and head were both busted open she had to get 20 stitches bandaging her up she left still limping Charley came up to her.

"How does it feel to the champ again? It seems like you hurt your ankle."

"It feels good Shinsuke thought he could take me out but I'm still standing. I feel like I twisted it but I'll be fine." When she got to her locker room Shane was waiting for her she wondered what he wanted.

"I saw what you did out there you were amazing. You did better then me. SD live is lucky to have you."

"Thank you." As Cora was getting ready to leave she heard her door open it was Shinsuke he looked sad and he was also bandaged up too.

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt you sis."

"It's ok. You put on a great show. I'll be ok. Come here." She wrapped him in a hug holding him tight.

"You totally deserved that belt."

"I've been hurt worse this isn't anything. I bet your hurting too." Everyone backstage was in shock at what she did in the ring. On social media they were calling a true hardcore legend and the wwe did right be signing her.

SD Live

Cora started off the show she still wasn't 100 percent but she still good with belt.

"Its feel good to be the IC champ again I missed being the champ. That was really good match." Cora heard Aj theme he came to the ring but he was alone she was shocked to see who was with him. Aj, Matt M and Nick M got in the ring picking Cora putting her on their shoulders confetti fell down.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Tommy is Baron Corbin

During the 5 on 5 match Aj and Dean were fighting on the ramp they were on a ladder Dean threw him off. Aj got up he grabbed his stomach like he was in pain then he looked like was gonna throw up. Aj walked up the ramp the was blood stain forming on his blue shirt Cora saw blood on his mouth she ran up to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Feel like throwing." Before he could finish Aj was slurring his speech he grabbed Cora's hand she felt his arm shake he passed out hard on the ramp Cora shook him. You could tell that Cora was about to cry it now down to her and Dean she looked at him like she wanted to kill him. During it all the medics come down to tend to Aj putting on the stretcher Cora just watched it looked like he had a mini seizure. She couldn't hold in anymore she was crying Shinsuke, Roman and Finn couldn't watch her cry.

"Dean how could you?" She slapped Dean heard before giving her finisher after that Dean tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." Cora ran out the ring Shinsuke followed he found her in the corner crying he wrapped his arms around her he just held for awhile before helping to her locker room.

"Honey what do you want to do?"

"Get to Allen." She put on her jewelry she didn't even change till she saw Aj's blood on her so she went to take a shower. She put on jeans, shirt, boots and her leather jacket when she left her locker room she saw Randy and Baron.

"Sorry for what happened. We know that Allen will be ok."

"I heard Jon saying how sorry he is."

"Tommy tell I don't care and to give me time."

"I can teach him another lesson."

"No Tommy it won't anything better. What do you mean by another lesson?"

"Finn, Karl and Luke jumped him bad even Roman turned on him. I think he broke something." Ellie felt a little bad Tommy and Randy hugged her.

"Thanks guys."

"We got your back." Ellie left with Shinsuke he drove to the hospital he saw he was crying so held her hand on the way there her phone rang it was the hospital she was nervous.

"Hello."

"Is this Allen Jones's sister?"

"Yes what's wrong?" By the way she acting Shinsuke pulled the car so he could be closer to her.

"He lost a lot blood and we had to be rushed him into surgery his appendix burst. He also suffered a head injury. Don't worry he'll be ok."

"Thank god. What room?"

"203." They got back on road when they got there she rushed to the elevator she need to get him. Ellie got to his room she sat by him holding his hand.

"I love you Allen. You had me so worried." Just as Ellie said that Allen had a seizure the monitor started to make noises the doctor and nurses came in.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones-Good you have to leave." When she heard everything hears fell down her face right before she passed out Shinsuke ran to her picking her they brought a stretcher he laid her on it. An hour she woke up in a different part of the hospital.

"Shinsuke what happened?"

"You passed out."

"I had a bad dream that Allen was really sick."By the look on Shinsuke's face she knew it was real.

"Do to all that blood loss he had it caused him to get sicker then they thought. Don't worry he'll be fine." Ellie got up removing the IV she wanted to be with Allen by this time he was awake she went to him hugging him getting the bed with him.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"Don't be. Did your appendix burst during the match or were sicker then you thought?"

"I don't know. I heard you passed out after I had another seizure."

"Yeah I guess I couldn't handle it."

"I heard you won the big match for SD live and Finn and the club beat up Dean."

"I just want you to rest." She left with Shinsuke she stayed with him she didn't want to go to her hotel room because she didn't want to see Jon. Ellie learned from Tommy that Jon spend the night in the hospital. When she saw Jon she felt looking him he was on crutches his leg was in cast he was bruised really bad.

"Baby I'm truly sorry."

"I know. Last night just out of control. What happened to you?"

"Broken leg, bruised ribs, I hurt all over. How's Allen?"

"Getting better." Ellie asked Nattie to take care of the twins she said yes because of everything that happened. Ellie helped Jon to their hotel room he got in bed he looked so tired.

20 minutes before the match

Cora and Dean were getting ready she was captain for the SD team and Dean was for raw. The teams were SD live Cora, Aj. Baron, Shinsuke and Randy, Raw Dean. Roman, Finn, Braun and Jeff Hardy. Cora went to see her brother when she got there Aj looked a little pale that worried her.

"Allen are you ok?"

"Yeah my stomach hurts a little but I can suck it up. Don't worry sis."

SD live came out first Cora had blue in hair the rest of the team were wearing blue shirts. Cora and Baron were the only champs on both teams she was the IC and him the WHC. Cora and Braun started off the two stood looking at each other. Cora managed to get Braun over her shoulders powerbombing him Dean was shock at how strong she was. Cora noticed the way Aj was looking she looked at him he was looked out of it. Braun picked her up throwing her out the ring she hit the announce table with her head Shinsuke ran to her to make she was ok she bleeding a little but shook it off. She got back in the ring he tried to keep her down but she wouldn't with Baron's help they eliminated him. Cora pulled Aj into the time keepers area to talk she was worried about him they won't talking in English.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm not sure I feel like I wanna get sick maybe it's something I ate. You know if I was really sick I wouldn't fight."

"Promise me if you really don't feel well you'll quit."

"Promise." They went back to corner it was Jeff's turn she had wrestled him many outside of the WWE. Jeff pushed her into Baron he wasn't watching thinking it was Jeff he threw Cora hard out the ring she hit her head hard. She just lay there Aj got in the ring Baron went to her getting a chair putting in her in it.

"Sorry Cora. Are you ok?" Cora tried to get up but fell back in the chair.

"I don't know. I guess I have to rest." 20 minutes later it was down to Cora, Baron, AJ, Dean and Roman SD live was winning the match.

SD live

Shane started of the show he was in the ring wearing all blue holding a mic.

"First off Aj Styles will be out of action for at least 2 weeks. I would like Cora Styles to come to the ring." Her theme played she walked to the ring.

"I would say thank you and congratulations for winning it for SD live."

"Yw Shane anything for SD live."

"Sorry for what happened Sunday."

"Thanks. To all the fans Aj was released for the hospital earlier today he's home rested. AJ would like thanks for the fans for all well wishes but doesn't want to tell the fan what was wrong with him."

"You have the night off along with Baron Corbin and Shinsuke Nakamura. You can go be with your brother if you wanna."

"I wanna stay here."

"You earned a shot for the WHC, do you wait till the next SD live PPV or have it next week?"

"Next week."

"Next week it'll be Baron Corbin vs. Cora Styles for the WHC."

Cora had made history on SD live being the first one to hold the IC and WHC at the time. After the match Baron and Cora shook hands. Baron didn't mind losing to Cora.

A year later

Ellie hadn't been feeling well for a couple of week Allen noticed something was wrong.

"You haven't been looking well is everything ok?"

"Been feeling sick for a couple of weeks."

"I think I know what is wrong you're pregnant."

"I love that." The next day she went to see her doctor they took her blood and urine. She would have to wait till tomorrow for the results. The next day the doctor called her heart was racing she was nervous

"Hello."

"We got the results of your test. Mrs. Jones-Good you're almost a month along." she sent Matt M and Nick M a text that she was having another baby they wrote congrats. She couldn't wait to tell Jon the good news

"Jon I got great news."

"What is it?"

"We gonna have a baby."

"That's amazing."

A couple months later she was still hanging out on SD live but wasn't feeling week and couldn't keep anything down. Cora felt the room spin she saw Baron she called him over.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know." She passed out he picked up carrying her back his to locker room lying her on the couch he wanted to get Aj.

"Cora wake up." He know he had to get her help so he picked her up carrying her to his car then he went to find Aj he ran into Tyler.

"Has anyone seen Allen I need him?"

"Allen's not here."

"Tell Shane I had to take Cora to the hospital." He took her phone texting Jon to meet him at the hospital. Tommy rushed her into the hospital he holding Ellie in his arms.

"My friend needs help she passed out and she hadn't woken up. Her name is Ellie Jones-Good."

"Do you know what is wrong with her?"

"I know she's pregnant and hasn't super sick lately not normal morning sickness." They put her on bed running test on her soon the doctor came out/

"It seems like she got dehydrated from her morning sickness. She's gonna have say here for a month. Do you want me to tell you what you're having?"

"I'm not her husband I'm her brother." Tommy was afraid if he said friend they won't let him stay with her. Jon texted back saying he couldn't make barbecue of the raw roster schedule and said to take good care of her. Soon Ellie woke up she knew something was up if she was the hospital.

"Tommy what happened?"

"You got dehydrated and passed do to your pregnancy."

"Not again. Where's Jon?"  
"Couldn't make it he told me to tell he loves you and get well soon."

"Call Matt M and Nick M tell them to come here." Matt M Nick M decided to video chat her they didn't want this over the phone.

"Baby girl sorry to hear you're in the hospital. We want to here with you but we've been sick with the flu for 2 weeks. What happened?"

"Dehydrated because of my pregnancy. They want to stay here a month. Sorry you're both sick. I love you guys."

"I love you baby girl. Promise when get better we'll be there." The chat ended thanks to Tommy the WWE didn't tell the world like before. Tommy stayed with her all night along. The next Allen and Shinsuke showed up hugging her they had flowers.

"Honey show I didn't show up soon I found out."

"Sorry sis I wasn't here last night I had a massive headache and didn't show up to SD live."

"Guys its ok all that matter is that you're here now" Thanks to Shane he told everyone that Baron left SD live do to a stomach issue but will be on next week.

"Thank you Tommy for begin there for and making sure no one knew what was gonging on. You're a true friend." Next week the young bucks showed up she was glad to see them they hugged and kissed her. Matt M and Nick M got in bed with her holding her. Ellie was able to make her bedroom set up so she recovers at home and still get her IV fluids. That day she left the hospital with the help the young bucks when they got home they helped her into the bed they were gonna stay with her for a month. Ellie saw on Twitter that Baron wrote on Tuesday I caught a stomach virus and had to go home but by next week I'll show up. She loved how he protected her and her privacy. The young bucks wrote on there we're taking a month off do to a family emergency. She wrote to her fans do my pregnancy I have be on bed rest. She found out she was having twins boys they choose the names Allen Mathew Nicholas and Jonathan Lee Good Jr.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter songs

don't take the girl

bring on the rain

Ellie was at home hanging out with Matt M and Tommy Nick wasn't there because he came down with something that was going around. Ellie tried hard for the guys nott to see that she wasn't feeling well but the pain was too much and Tommy noticed.

"Are you ok?"

"Been having stomach pains all day."

"This really important how are they?"

"5 minutes apart."

"You're in labor we need to get you to the hospital." She could barley walk so they had to help her in the backseat Matt got next to here. it was raining really heavy it was hard to see Ellie heard a large bang she looked round she didn't see Matt M then everything went black. Allen and Shinsuke heard that Ellie was in labor they wanted to leave but Shane stopped them.

"The weather is really bad out there and no one should be allowed on the road. Sorry till it clears up you guys are stuck here." Allen called Ellie but got her voicemail but figured she was in labor at the hospital. An hour later Ellie woke up she was in the hospital she looked down she knew she had her boys. Ellie was in lots of pain she wanted to get up and more around noticed she couldn't her leg was bandaged. The doctor came in maybe he could tell her everything.

"What happened are the twins are ok?"

"You were in a car accident you hurt your leg really bad. We had to deliver the twins via c section they're fine. _Car accident where is Matt M and Tommy?_ Ellie thought to herself

"Where are the guys that were in the car with me?" Ellie was scared of what he would tell her she felt sick to her stomach.

"The passenger in the back was thrown around badly he's in coma with broken bones he's been unresponsive since the accident. The driver has a head injury and had to have surgery on his leg but will fine."

"Can I see Matt Massie?"  
"Are you family? We're only letting family in to see him."

"Sister." The nurse helped her into a wheelchair she went to ICU and into his room. She barely recognized him from all the bruising on his face he was hooked up to everything even a tube to help him breathe.

"I love you Matt. Please get better because how I am gonna tell Nick everything. This all my fault if I didn't have to go to hospital this wouldn't have happened. I can't loss you. You'll always be there for me and now I can't fix this." She held his hand for awhile till she couldn't take it anymore leaving and breaking down. Couple hours later Tommy came to see her she glad to see him the two hugged holding each other for awhile.

"I'm glad to see your ok Tommy I was so worried."

"Me too. How are the twins?"

"Fine but Matt M got really hurt. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Don't talk like that it was the weather. I understand why you think that."

Next the day

Ellie woke up to the sound of phone going off it was Nick M she was dreading this call.

"Babygirl have you heard from Matt M I'm been calling him all night?'

"Umm I need you to come to the hospital we need to talk."

"I'm still a little sick. Did you have your babies? Please say it on the phone."

"I can't say it on the phone."

"Babygirl is something wrong? Don't lie to me."

"Yes." Ellie tried really hard not to cry but her voice was cracking Nick M knew she was crying.

"Babygirl don't cry. Why are you crying? Something happened didn't it?

"Matt was seriously injured in car accident and is in coma and is in really bad shape." There was no answer on the other end but she hard Nick in the background crying talking to himself.

"Are you still contagious?"

"No."

"Then come here." 20 mints later Nick M showed up he a little pale with bloodshot eyes the hugged for awhile. They went to Matt's room Nick M went in it took him time to handle this he sat by his brother. Nick grabbed his hand trying not cry but couldn't hold in it

"Bro you need wake up I can't lose my big brother. Who I am talk about our wrestling matches and what we did all night. Sorry I caught that stomach virus or I could've been there to protect you. I love you Matt. what I am tell the fans when ask about you." Everyone knew about the bullet club coming down with the stomach virus but Nick M couldn't talk about the accident. Allen, Shinsuke and Jon showed up too see her not knowing about happened.

"Sis how come do you look so sad?"

"On the way to the hospital we got into an accident Matt M got the worst of it. Don't worry the twins and I are ok."

"We wanted to come sooner but couldn't because of the weather. Sorry to hear that but don't worry everything will get better. She took a pic with everyone with the twins she tried hid her leg and bruises so no one would ask. Allen was helping Ellie walk on her it hard but she soon got the hand of it. Before they put in a black plastic cast she looked at her leg she had stitches all down her leg it look a little bruised and swollen. Before going home she went to see Matt he was able to breathe on his own but still hasn't woken up his mom was there.

"Sweetie I'm glad you and the twins are ok. How did Matt get the worst of it?"

"What I remember is Matt wasn't wearing his seat belt because he was helping me. I feel like this is all my fault." Barbara hugged Ellie who was crying they went in together.

"Sweetie none of this is your fault Matt would do anything for you even if it means risking his life. He's a fighter and everything will be ok." Ellie pulled the chair closer to him so she could hold his hand.

"Matt please wake up I see you're getting better. We all need you is here with us. I love you Matt and wish I could make you better. That night did you protect me right before the big impact?" Ellie started to remember some more about the night and knew why she had hand bruise on her stomach.

That night

"Babygirl no matter what happens don't let go. I love you Ellie don't forget that." Matt kissed her on the lips before getting on top of her holding her he had one hand on her and the other one he holding her hand. . When it all happened she tried to hold on Matt but couldn't they broke apart.

"Matt NOOO!" She started to cry she tried to get up but couldn't move because of her left she passed out shortly after.

End of flashback

 _I can't believe you did this for risking your own life._ Ellie thought to herself. She ran out the room crying really hard Barbara wanted to run away her but let her be alone. Allen noticed something was up with her but the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong sis?"

"I just learned that Matt risked his own life that night to save our lives."

"That doesn't surprise me sis. Ellie wondered what would've happened if it wasn't for Matt she looked up _"don't take him."_

Ellie deiced to show up to SD live she wanted to take her mind of everything that going on. The fans wondered what was wrong by the way she limping to the ring.

"A week ago Baron and I got hurt causing up to hurt our legs but we don't want to say anything more about it hope you respect our wishes. I also became a mom to twin boys Jonathan Jr and Allen." The fan chanted congrats Cora and get well soon. That made her smile she looked at them saying thank you. She still a lot of the bruises and cuts but was able to hide the big ones. Backstage Aiden ran up to her he looked worried by the way she looked.

"What happened to you? I know you don't want tell the WWE universe."

"Come to the locker room." They went to Cora's locker room so she could talk in private she didn't anyone to hear her.

"On the way the hospital to have my twins I got in car accident. Sorry I didn't tell you because some bad things happened."

"Sorry to hear that. I hope the twins are ok. So Baron was in the car too."

"Yes he was and the babies are ok. I don't want to talk about it."

"I won't bring it again." Matt could tell something else happened by the look in her eyes so he started to sing to her that started to her make feel better.

4 months later

Nick was still wrestling he was the ROH champ but it was bittersweet not having his brother to celebrate with him. He couldn't handle the where's Matt and we miss Matt chants. He wrote the fans do a family emergency involving Matt he will out of action indefinably. Do to the nature of it we won't be saying what is wrong. He wondered in the back of his mind he would ever talk to his brother again.

Ellie was at the hospital with Matt still hoping for a miracle they were told soon there might not be much hope he'll get better.

"This can't be it I know you risked your life to save my life but I can't lose you. You mean the world to me and I love you. I know you're strong and you will beat this." She felt someone grab her hand she looked up it was Matt.

"OMG Matt your awake thank god." He was awake but looked so confused and sad like he had no idea what he doesn't here.

"Is Nick ok and what is going on?

"Nick is fine. You were in a car accident you've been here for months. What do you remember?"

"Being in the hotel room Nick didn't look good and get really sick. So he's better now."

"Yes." Ellie texted Nick to tell him get to the hospital that Matt was awake and was asking about you. Ellie got in bed with Matt they wrapped their arms around each other. 10 minutes Nick he showed up he was crying at the site of his brother awake.

"Oh man I'm so glad to see you're awake. I thought would never talk to you again."

"Nick I'll never leave you so don't talk like that. Glad to see you're doing much better. Nick at looked at Matt like what he talking about he was very confused.

"What are talking about?"

"We were in the hotel room you get really sick throwing up then you told me to leave so I wouldn't get sick."

"That is the last thing you remember?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I scared you all."

"Don't be this wasn't your fault."

"You're the brother anybody could ask for. Thank you Matt."

"That is so sweet. Ellie I can say the same about you. You're welcome even though I don't know why. I love you guys you are the best family." Matt M had to stay in the hospital for 2 more weeks more memories started to come back to him. Matt stayed with Ellie till he was better they started talk about that night.

"You almost died just save me that means so much to me."

"I'll do anything you even if means risking my life. I knew what had happened if I didn't protect you. All that matters to me that night was you and the babies." For the first time Matt M got to see and hold the babies she took a pic and posted it

"Matt I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine you not in my life. I don't want to lose you all because you wanted to save me."

"I'm so sorry I almost put you in that spot babygirl." It took Matt more then a year to get to wrestling again he had relearn some things.


	10. Chapter 10 the ending part 1

5 years later

It had been awhile since Ellie and Jon had spoken or talked to each other the kids keep wondering where dad was or why he hadn't called them.

"Mama does daddy miss or love us anymore?"

"Yes he does. Don't say that Allen." One Monday night Finn brought to her raw when Jon saw Ellie he didn't look happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"How nice. Look I'm busy maybe later we can talk." By the tone of his voice he sounded like her being here was a burden.

"What is wrong with you? I'm your wife I came to see you and you act like don't want me her. If you got something to say then say it to my face."

"I think we would take a break. I still love you."

"You mean divorce. How can you say that after 7 years with 4 kids at home? What were you gonna tell your kids?"

"You're making a big deal out of it."

"After 7 years all you can say we should talk a break then throw in I love you to make things better. Fine have a nice life. This time don't call me." Ellie threw her rings at him running away crying Finn followed her just hold her.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry you'll find someone better."

"Thank you. I'm gonna leave I can't be here." She changed her name on her social media back to Ellie Jones then she wrote on twitter I lost the thing I thought was 4eva but don't care anymore. At home she picked up her phone to call the young bucks she needed them but Allen called her first.

"Sis what is going on?"

"Jon and I broke it off. He tried that I still love you bullshit. If it wasn't for the kids I'd cut off all tied with him. 7 years it comes down to we need a break."

"That asshole. He'll be sorry he messed with you."

"Allen doesn't be like that. If he wants like that I don't care anymore. Tell Matt M and Nick M to call me."

"Sure. Everyone is asking about you what should I say?"

"Jon and I called it quits and not make a big deal of it. Week later Ellie changed her name legally back Ellie Jones they filled for divorce. Jon gave her back her rings telling she could do whatever she wanted with them. She showed up to SD live everyone thought she would sad but she was her usual self.

"I've been in love you since you started on SD live, I knew were married but didn't stop it. I'm glad we got be friends."

"You won't see me around her I'm leaving to back to the indies."

"I understand. Where?"

"Where the young bucks are."

"What about Allen?"

"It'll be hard but he understands. Being here is just too hard for me. I can't understand the superstars talking about it behind my back."

2 months later

She was in ROH with the young bucks she became the champ going the name Fay Jackson no longer Cora Styles. The only part of wwe she missed her brothers and friends. Jon was now with new girl on the raw roster but she didn't care. "People soon stopped talking about her and Jon focusing more on the new girl and him. Ellie put her rings up for auction to benefit make a wish. Ellie also returned to CZW to fight with Jimmy Havoc to fight in TOD she missed doing that. 4 months later she returned to SD live to address the fans who wanted where she was.

"Everyone is wondering where I've been well I returned back to the indies. This was fun here but not returning. I'm here to say to goodbye maybe one day in the future I'll return. I want to thank Shane and Daniel for everything the opportunities they give me. The fans chanted "we'll miss you Cora. We love you." She said a real goodbye to all her friends on SD before she left to mike a show for CZW Shane stopped her.

"Sorry to see go but as long as we run SD live you'll always have place here. You were one of best superstars we had. I love the new name and look. They hugged by now she was now crying. She changed all her social media names to OfficialFayJackson.

When it was time for Ann and Bethany's birthday party it was the first time they were somewhere together it was very awkward. They didn't really speak expect when around their kids.

2 years later

Jon and that girl broke up he realized he messed big time he wanted Ellie back. Hopefully everything would work out. Jon heard rumors that Ellie was married and was told to watch the being video called "A Massie Wedding". Jon watched the video he was shocked at who she married he got angry. The whole time they were together Jon had never met Malachi. He decided to call up Ellie he wanted to talk about this.

"Ellie we need to talk."

"What you want Jon?"

"Can I come over and we can talk." He drove to her house. He knocked on the door a guy with brown hair answered.

"You're Jon right. She'll be right there."

"So you're Malachi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Jon what is it you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say how sorry I am for everything and was wondering if we could start over?"

"You really think you say sorry and everything will go back to the way it was."

"How sweet but you really think you can say I'm sorry and things we'll go back to the way it was. You know that I'm married

"Yeah I know. So you married the brother of best friends Matt and Nick no shock there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Was that you choice or did they put you put it just so could really part of their family."

"No. Did you come all this way just to insult me? Not like it's any of your business but I always loved him. Sometimes I don't know how ever loved you."

"No I didn't but after 2 years I see where I stand in your life. '

"It was 2 years ago get over it. We were good once but you threw it all away and want me to feel sorry for you well I don't."

"If you always loved him why did you marry me in the first place?"

"Don't go there. I don't need to answer that. You don't know ever about my life."

"So after this you don't care anymore."

"I said I was sorry."

"Oh you're sorry. You're 2 years too late. What you want to say I forgive you for everything. Do you know much I you hurt me that night." Jon stood there for awhile not saying anything thinking about that night and what to say.

"You can't even answer that question but you are sorry. Tell me the truth Jon are you sorry you hurt me or because you lost me?" He remembered everything about that night and couldn't believe what he did

"Sorry for both. I just never knew I hurt you like that"

"How you finally admitted it but that change anything. The one reason we'll in each other lives because of our kids."

"So that really that it you don't care anymore?"

"Doesn't look like it. I got a wrestling show to get to ready for. So bye."

"That it." She didn't answer him she went back inside to get ready 15 minutes later she came out with Andrew and Malachi. Before getting in the car Mal and Jon got into Ellie didn't try to stop it."

"If you ever talk to her like that again you won't be allowed around here. I don't care if your kids live here."

"Big talk you really think I care." Malachi punched Jon the face really hard you could see blood pouring down his face.

"Your asshole broke my nose." Ellie laughed a little they got in her car driving away leaving Jon all alone.

"Mal does your hand hurt hurts."

"No just stings. Sorry about him was asking for it."

"Don't be your right."

"Mama why was he talking to you like that."

"He's just angry he could have me again Andy." The wwe said Dean had a bad fall that's how he broke his nose when the young bucks heard that they called up Ellie.

"Babygirl did you hear that Jon broke his nose after a bad fall?"

"That's a lie I was there and Malachi broke his nose."

"For real that's cool."

"It was I did laugh at him it funny how he says it was a fall. I guess didn't want anyone to know his ex's husband did it."

"After everything he did he dissevered that."

"He had the nerve to say I marred Mal because you guys put me up to it."

"That crazy and funny."

"Malachi would've done worse to Jon if we didn't have to ROH and broken would've been the least of his problems."

"We would love to see that. It would so awesome. You should see if you can make that match happened."

"But it won't be a wwe ring. Jon would be sorry." Ellie was able to make the match happen for one night only it was hardcore anything goes match. Dean had to go by the name Jon Moxley. The match got hardcore really fast they were bleeding but it didn't bother them. Jon went for one of his signature moves with the fork but instead Malachi took it and shoved into his hand it was stuck. Mal picked Jon by his arm putting in the ladder jumping on it couple of times. Jon knew that only had use of one arm he knew the other one was broken.

"Who's the best now asshole." Jon picked up glass throwing in Mal's face dragging a place of glass on his forehead and check he screamed out in pain. Fay could see how much blood there was she in shock how they were still standing. Jon threw Malachi out of the ring he fell on top of Fay knocking her out. Jon tripped on the blood in the ring Malachi got ladder getting on top it jumping on it getting the pin.

"The winner of the match Malachi Jackson."

"Asshole." Malachi spit in Jon face being helping Fay out the ring he was still bleeding really badly. He started to feel like the room was spinning he passed out shortly after in the locker room. Malachi woke up an hour later latter in the hospital he brothers and Ellie were there.

"What happened?"

"Lost a lot of blood you need 55 stitches to close up all your wounds." Mal noticed that Ellie looked like she was in pain and he saw she taped up.

"What happened baby?"  
"You fell on me during the match. I herd you broke his arm so bad he need surgery he also broke his angle. He needs to close up wound of his hand where you stuck the fork." He got out the bed going to the bathroom to look at his face he saw the stitches the bruising."

"Bro you really hardcore."

"He got what he deserved. Let's go home baby." Malachi got dressed he was in his tight wrestling great covered in blood. He ripped everything off he was bleeding a little it. As Malachi was walking away the doctor stopped him.

"Mr. Massie you should stay overnight because you lost all of blood."

"I feel good maybe a little nauseous but I'll sleep it off. If things worst I'm come back.

Fay and Matt defended their belts with Nick there by their side winning they broke record for holding the tag titles for the longest.

"Babygirl we make the best team no one can touch us."

"We always did." She and Matt held the tag titles a couple of time in different federations she also had tag titles with Nick too.

2011

She was the new girl in ROH Cora was told she team up with Matt Jackson she got ready for her match. When she saw Matt for the first time she felt a connection an instant spark. After the match they started to talk backstage in her locker room.

"You were great out there Cora. That Styles name is familiar. Do you know Aj Styles?"

"Yeah he's my brother. By the way my real name is Ellie Jones. This may sound weird but felt a something between us and not is wrestling way."

"I felt it too. I'm Matt Massie. Let's be best friends. . You have to meet my brother Nick."

"Hi Cora I'm Nick Matt's brother."

"Nice to meet you my way my real name is Ellie Jones."

A year later

During the tag team Cora got thrown out of the ring hitting her head and arm hard Matt ran to Cora's side.

"Matt something went wrong I can't feel my arm."

"Ellie we need to go the hospital." When Matt touched her shoulder she screamed out pain he knew it was. When they there the doctor took her xrays later he told her she tore a muscle in her shoulder and need surgery. The brothers stayed by her side whole time she was in the hospital.

"Ellie I know we said we'd be best friends but we think of you more like a sister. No matter what we'll always be there for you. We love you. Can we call you babygirl?"

"Sure I love that idea. I feel the same way about you guys. I'll be there for you too." They hugged careful not hurt her shoulder she felt like they were really like family. 2 weeks later when they were hanging out Matt had a weird look in his eye.

"I got a crazy idea. Let's make blood pack."

"I like that idea." They each took turns with razor making small cuts then they place their hands together for a couple of minutes.

"Now we'll always be a part of each other."

On her bday July 17

Allen took her out to get her hair and nails done while Matt and Nick were setting up her surprise party. An hour alter she returned home when she turned the light they jumped out yelling surprise.

"You did all for me?"

"Yeah with Allen's help."

"You guys are the sweetest." Matt handed a small box she opened it was sliver double heart necklace the engraving read glad to have a sister like you. We love you Matt and Nick a Massie for life. she hugged them Allen put her on the neck this all a pic together, 2 years after they met Matt and Nick she met the rest of their family right away their mom took in her like she a daughter.

"Miss Jones I know your not family but you'll like a daughter to me. When you here you'll be Massie. We'll look out for you and be there when you need someone.

"How sweet. I'm honored to be welcomed into your family." One family gather Ellie was including in the bi family photo she framed it always hanging in her bedroom.

2103

One day Ellie, Matt and Nick were handing out she would the way they were acting something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"We gonna go wrestling in NJPW but we don't want be so far from you."

"This a big opportunity for you guys. You can't stay here just for me."

"You can come with us plus Allen is there too." A couple days later she heard that NJPW wanted to her to come and join them. This was gonna the first time she lived overseas she was gonna live with Matt and Nick. When she got there she picked up the language quick NJPW was a perfect for type of wrestling

When she was CZW she met Jimmy Havoc they started a relationship they were also engaged to be married but they broke up it because of the distance was too much and she wasn't ready to more to England to with him.


	11. Chapter 11 ending part 2

That night after her world fell apart

Ellie asked Nattie to watch her kids she got in the car her all the way to CA by the time she got there to Malachi's house it almost midnight. She let her self in since she always had a key to it he saw her in the doorway.

"What's worry?" Malachi saw the hurt in her eyes Ellie looked like she had been crying.

"Don't want to talk about it." Ellie ran into his arms Mal held her tight he noticed her rings were gone he figured everything out. They went to the bedroom he gave her something she change into they got in bed together he held her tight. During the night Malachi noticed heard her crying in her sleep don't cry baby you got me he whispered to her to her stoking her hair. The next she had to call Shane and tell she can't make it to the SD live she felt a little better.

"Look Shane I can't make to SD I don't feel well."

"Sorry hear that that feel better." Shane knew what happened and could understand he didn't want to want to ask her about it.

"Ellie did Jon leave you."

"Yeah, Mal. it was ignoring me for awhile then end it like I meant nothing to him."

"So sorry." Mal kissed her soon they were making out everything came back then he stopped thinking he crossed the line.

"Malachi why did you stop?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Loved everything moment of it. It was made feel I haven't felt this way in along time."

"So what does it means?"

"I don't know. What do you want to mean?"

"Us together."

"I like that idea. So we're finally together?

"Yeah."

"I got to get back GA to see my kids then we'll come here."

"Leave your car here and fly back," Mal drove to the airport he kissed one more time before getting on the plane. The whole plane ride she was thinking how she was her kids the news. Allen picked her up from the airport he noticed she looked so happy smiling.

"Where you go is."

"My best friend Mal's place lets say after today we're more then friends." When she home her boys ran to her like they really missed her she held them tight.

"Boys go get sisters we need to talk" when everyone came downstairs she was nervous but knew she had to tell them.

"Last night dad I decided to get divorced which means were won't be living together. Don't worries he'll still be in our lives. We're moving to CA before school starts and we'll be living with Uncle Matt and Uncle Nick's brother.

"That sounds cool. Why did you decide to do this mama?"

"Johnny sometimes people drift apart." A week later Ellie came back to Mal with her kids and all their stuff she was glad to see him she missed him. She kept her new relationship a secret form everything expect form friends and family when Matt and Nick heard they were so happy.

"Can't believe you and Malachi are together. We knew you two would get together because we saw the way you always looked at each other."

"It just happened but we wanted to do it."

A month after Ellie and Malachi got married they adopted a 5 year little girl since Ellie wasn't gonna have another kid do to the toll it took on her body. Bridgette looked scared and happy to her meet her family they wrapped their arms around her making her feel safe.

"We're your new mom and dad." When they home she realized there was other kids in the house she noticed 2 boys around her age.

"Guys we need to talk. This is your new sister Bridgette. The older girls are Ann and Bethany age 12 and the boys are Allen Matt and Jonathan Jr age 7." 3 weeks later she fit right in. The superstars couldn't believe how much the kids had grown.

At Allen Matt and Jon Jr. birthday party ran into Bridgette for the first time she seemed a little scared but went up to him because the way her brothers acted round him.

"Hi I'm Bridgette."

"I'm Jon Good. Nice to meet you." He wanted to tell her to call him Jon but wasn't sure what Ellie would think of it. They shook hands before she went out to play with her brothers. After the party, she went to her mom wondering who was that nice man.

"Mommy who was that man who was at the party Mr. Good?"

"The dad of your siblings.". She still didn't know how famous her parents were. She loved it when Ellie took her to ROH she so could watch her mom and uncles wrestle. A year later the draft ended Shane contacted her about being a part of the wwe Ellie thought about it she said no. She was done with the wwe so they wrote on social media Cora Styles has officially left the wwe.

Ellie had Matt and Nick's name tattoo on the back of her neck it read Matt and Nick Massie 4life with a heart only her closes friends and family knew about it because it was covered by her hair. She had a tattoo with her kids name in it. She had the words family comes first till I died over her heart in Japanese. She also put the name Fay Jackson next to Cora Styles with YB next Fay Jackson

the first time Tommy and Ellie met

Ellie walked in alone because Jon couldn't make it Tommy couldn't help to stare at her he had a crush on her years. Wow she's more beautiful in person Tommy thought to himself. Konner noticed the way he was looking at her he knew he had to talk to him.

"So you have a crush on her?"

"Yeah for years. I want to ask her out but I'm too nervous."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"She's married to Dean Ambrose." Tommy felt a little heartbroken but didn't care he couldn't stop liking her so he went to talk to her.

"Hi Cora." Ellie was taking back she knew he had to be a fan of hers since she hasn't wrestled in the wwe."

"Hi Baron. You must be a fan."

"Who wouldn't be? My name is Tommy. Nice to meet you." When they shook hands he felt his heart skip a beat and felt a connection."

"Tommy call me Ellie."

"So you'll really with Dean?"

"Yeah for a couple years now. What you like me or something?"

"Just asking. If you want we can be friends."

"I'd like that."

End of flashback

After a match with Matt she heard her phone going off it was Jon she wondered what he wanted she almost clicked ignore but answer it.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk. I'm done with that getting back together maybe we can could friends."

"Let me think about it and I'll call you back."

"Ok." She decided to talk to out with her brothers to see what they thought about it.

"Matt Jon called to say he wanted to be friends. What would I do?"

"Tell him we can friends then tell him what he needs to do to be your friends and if he does any of that then you're through with him."

"Thank you." Since ROH and WWE were in Ohio she told Jon told met her at her hotel room.

"Jon I thought about it we can be friends only under some conditions."

"Like what?"

"You have to respect Malachi and be nice to him and we only gonna be friends nothing and if break those rules we back to before."

"Deal. Glad we're friends. Why did you leave the WWE?"

"I loved being with the young bucks I missed the indies. The wwe was great but I loved the indies more."

"I can understand. You miss the wwe?"

"A little bit. I loved being with Allen and my other family and friends."

"I know this may be out line but I anyone could have you I'm glad it was Malachi because I know he truly cares about you."

"Its not that's really sweet." Jon deiced to watch her wrestle since he time to kill she was in a tag match.

"Coming to the ring from Gainesville GA the ROH champion and one half of the tag champions Fay Jackson."

"From CA the other half of the tag champions Matt Jackson. The FM Bucks." He was impressed at the stuff she was doing after 10 minutes they won her and Matt hugged.

Back when she was with Jimmy

She had just moved back to GA she got a call from CZW they wanted her tin their federation she said yes. The first night she was there she caught the eyes of a cute wrestler from England.

"Hi you must be Cora I'm Jimmy nice to meet you."

"Yeah but my real name is Ellie Jones." The moment she looked into his eyes she was in love the two just smiled at each other. After the show was over Jimmy went to up to see if she wanted to go out with him.

"Ellie maybe we can go out."

"I'd love that." The moment he grabbed her hand all she felt was her heart skipping beats. They went one her favorite places they sat and talked till it was closing time.

"Ellie I was wondering if you want make this official."

"I'd love that. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I'm glad I met you."

"Me too." For 6 months everything was perfect Ellie noticed Jimmy started to act worried she wondered what was up to him.

"Is something wrong because you're acting weird?"

"Yeah baby I'm going back to England I didn't know how to tell you. I have one more thing to tell you. Close your eyes." Jimmy got down on knee pulling the ring holding her hand.

"Open them baby. Since the moment I saw you I knew I loved only you. I can't imagine my life without you so Ellie Jones will you marry me?"

"Of course and I'll go back with you." Since all her family was in Japan she'd started of her life with England. When she got there she moved in with you Ellie was happy she couldn't wait to her brothers so she video chatted with them.

"Hey babygirl we miss you."

"I miss you. Jimmy and I are engaged I couldn't be happier. I moved in with him."

"Can't wait to see you."

"One more thing I'm in England not in the states."

"We'd travel the world for you. We love you. "

"I love you too." Jimmy managed to get her a job in progressive she loved being able to wrestle with him. They made her a darker version of her character cutting dark promos

Everyone wants to know what to the sweet Cora well she's dead and never coming back. Say hello to dark Cora your worst fucking nightmare. I'm here to inflict pain. Matt and Nick how does it feel to know your friend is died. Cora was laughing evil while burning an old pic of her

When Matt and Nick watched her they couldn't believe the new version she become but loved how she played the dark girl. They deiced to answer her back.

We don't care any fing more about you. What you wanted me to say missed you. How does to feel to know no one fing care about you? Matt started to laugh as Nick came in standing by his brother

I agree with Matt so what your gone big deal. Do I look like fing care will I don't so sorry. Nick laughed as they did the too sweet sign walking away.

One night when Ellie was alone she called but brothers on the phone she missed them like crazy.

"Hi."

"Hi babygirl. We love your new gimmick pretending we mean nothing to each other. We're going back to ROH Allen will be there too."

"Wow you guys will be in the states and I'll be here far way." She felt like crying everything she wanted was happening only now she the one far away from everyone.

"Babygirl is something wrong you got so quiet I bet you'll upset sorry we told you. If you're happy stay don't leave because of us."

"I have a lot to think about." Jimmy and her had been together for 2 years but she needed to closer to her family when Jimmy come back she told to tell him.

"Jimmy we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I'm going back to the states to be my family but we can still see each other."

"I understand." Ellie moved to back to the states months later it got hard so they called it quits but Jimmy wrote to her I'll always love but I can't lose you so we can friends. I'm sorry we couldn't make it work."

She came back ROH she was still the dark Cora but only toned down a little. A month later after being in ROH she was injured and had to have surgery on her shoulder. On her down time her she decided to take in wwe show.

5 years later

Ann and Bethany are 17 and Allen and Jon Jr. were 12. Ellie knew they were old enough to hear about their birth Matt and Nick were there.

"First Nick there are stuff in the story you may not want to her. Allen and Jon Jr. something happened the night they were born we think you should know." The way their mom was talking something bad happened.

"What happened mama?"

"On the way to the hospital we got into a bad car accident your uncle Matt saved my life thanks to him everything worked out."

"What do you mean mama?" Ellie started to cry thinking about that night there was a long pause thinking about how to answer that.

"Matt put his body weight on me to make sure nothing would happen to me when everything he got the worst of it. I could've been worst off like Matt and I don't would have happened he wasn't here."

"Wow he risked his life for us. Thank you uncle Matt. Can you tell us more."

"I don't remember much. I remember Matt telling me not to let of him then we were pulled apart. I remember hearing the windshield cracking a couple of then a large noise before passing out." She knew what she heard was Matt's body getting knocked around. Ellie started to cry running to her bedroom Matt ran after her Nick just stood there and the boys didn't know to say. They went to see their mom and make sure she was ok they found her crying so they wrapped her in a hug.

"Mama it'll be ok please don't cry."

"Thank you so much boys. I love you boys so much."

The night Tommy took Ellie to the hospital

Tommy noticed Ellie looked sad he hated seeing her like that so he wrapped her in a hug then something happen Tommy and Ellie kissed it lasted a good minute after they smiled.

"Sorry I kissed you."

"Don't be I like it but you know we can't do it again."

"I know."

"We can't tell any this happened. Tommy lets say we do it one more time then that's it." They kissed on more this one lasted longer about 5 minutes this time. Ellie knew she shouldn't like so much but she did. A week later Matt and Nick notice that Ellie was acting weird so they were gonna ask her why.

"Babygirl is something wrong?"

"No why?"

"The way you look like you're a trance."

"If I tell you can't anyone not even Allen?"

"You know we won't."

"That night when I was in the hospital Tommy and I kissed twice I loved every moment of it."

"That must have of been one kiss. Did it make you have feelings for Tommy?"

"I don't know Matt does that make a bad person for liking it?"

"No babygirl it's only wrong it you keeping doing behind Jon's back I know you won't."

2 years after the accident a/n Matt can't say young bucks right

Matt noticed he was having trouble pronouncing certain words and some he used everyday he knew why.

they were filming a new be the elite video they were almost done they doing the scene where Matt was talking upcoming PPV where the young bucks were defend their titles.

"I can't wait for the ROH PPV where us the young bucks will defend our titles. Everyone looked at Matt wondering why he as talking like that it was a little funny to hear him talk like that.

"Matt say young bucks again."

"Young bucks." Everyone started to laugh him including Nick he started to feel like his feelings were being hurt.

"Matt can't say young bucks it sound so funny." Matt was hoping Nick would step in and stop it but was laughing pointing at him. I can't believe my brother is making fun of me. I thought that out of everyone he would defend me. Matt thought to himself.

"Why do think it's funny to laugh at me?"

"Because it's funny." Matt felt his heart broke everyone he thought was his friends were making fun of him.

"You guys make me sick. You know what fuck you all." They were shocked to hear him curse. Nick went to up to him to make things better but he walked way turning his back on him then walked up to his face.

'I never thought my own brother would make fun of me and watch everyone make fun of me and not step in to stop it. I'm done with you so stay the fuck out of my life and if you think its joke well it's not." Matt ran away crying everyone was shock they didn't know what to do. Matt went on twitter saying the young bucks were done and if they were made then take of Nick because he's the reason why. He screwed over his on brother for his friends. Matt was glad he still had Ellie in his life she was the only who was there for him when no one else was. Matt formed a tag team with Ellie called the FM Bucks based on their names they won the tiles back. months went by since Matt and nick were talking each other Ellie know she had bring them back together so went to Nick who was clearly hurting.

"You guys need to make up."

"I've been trying to but he won't talk to me. I know I messed up but I never thought I would cost me one of the most important people in my life."

"Why didn't stop them from laughing and making fun of him and why did you laugh too?

"I thought it was in all good fun we never thought it would hurt his feelings. I know I should've stopped them but he should've known I would never hurt him."

"That is not how he feels. You should've told them why he was talking like that. You need to apologize to him." Ellie called Matt since he would pick up for him she handed Nick the phone.

"Hey babygirl."

"Its Nick don't hang up we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"It's almost been a year since you shut me out. We had no idea we were hurting our feelings. Matt you know how much I love you I know you know that. Your one of the most important people in my in my life I can't lose you. I promise I'll never do anything like that."

"I believe you. You have no idea how much you hurt me when you didn't help me. I love you too." Matt told the fans that they were cool again and wasn't gonna tell the fans what happened.


	12. Chapter 12 ending part 3

Andy finished highschool at 15 his parents let him start to train to be a wrestler. He had brown hair and looked like his dad. Wrestling came naturally to him a year later he got really but Mal and Ellie told him he had wit till he was 18 before he could do it full time. When he was 18 his uncles got him a job at ROH and he was gonna go out to the young bucks theme to make the talk.

The being elite theme started to play everyone was thinking it was the young bucks but they saw a guy that looked like them in the same attire.

"Coming to the ring from GA Andy Jackson." The fans wanted to know who he was but knew he had to be related to them.

"Before the match starts everyone wants to know who I am, I'm the son of Fay Jackson and Malachi Jackson and my uncles are the young bucks. It's a new generation." Andy was a mixer of high flying a hardcore like his family. Andy won the match he smiled doing the pose his uncles did. After a month he was unstoppable and undefeated so they gave a championship match. In a month he wrestled for the tile which was his mom held.

The match

Andy was a little nervous it was his first championship match against his own mom. He came out first he had his own theme which was done by his grandpa. Fay came out after she had Matt in her corner Nick wasn't with him Andy wondered why. Fay started off the match she wasn't going easy on Andy then he kicked her face getting the upper hand then he picked up a ladder setting it up jumping on her. She took Andy the hand slamming into him the ladder they were both bleeding. Andy threw her out the ring getting back in going to top rope jumping on her. He set up ladder going for the tile Fay got back in the ring going to the title Andy give her a superkick allowing to grab the title.

"The winner and the new ROH champion Andy Jackson." Matt got in the ring him and Fay picked Andy up he held up the title looking at the front row at his dad. The interviewer wanted to get Andy's thoughts on the match.

"Andy how does it feel to have your first championship?"

"It's so amazing to be the champ and to celebrate with my family seeing my father in the front row watching me win. Backstage Nick congratulating Andy on winning the match the two look a pic together.

"Sorry I wasn't in the ring to celebrate with out there. I didn't feel well but I'm better now."

"It's ok." Nick felt bad for lying to his nephew about why he wasn't out there but the brothers were never in the same room only if their family made them. Matt heard everything Nick said laughing at it _I'm sick that is the oldest excuse. Just tell the truth what are afraid of that Andy will hate you too._ Matt said to himself. The following week Matt wasn't feeling good trying to hide no luck he had the door open and Nick heard him being sick and went to him.

"Matt are you ok?"

"Go away."

"I'm worried." Matt didn't answer he just stuck his middle finger at him Andy was overhearing everything he went to Nick.

"What's wrong?"

"Long story. Let's say Matt and I aren't on good terms. I wish he would forgive me  
already. I don't wanna talk about it.

"Ok sorry." It made Matt angry the way he walked to Andy when he was gone he  
went to Nick.

"Stop talking to Andy like you're the good guy. If only he really knew the truth that  
you're nothing but a backstabber."

Ellie and Malachi noticed at young age Nicole was good at gymnastics she loved it winning awards for it in JR high. She started cheerleading also was good at ice skating Nikki was a girly girl but loved to watch wrestling. Her room had all her awards for all of her sports. Nikki got to be in the Olympics two for gymnastics and ice skating she won gold both times. When people saw Nikki with her uncles everyone thought she was Nick's daughter but wrote back Nick is my uncle and Malachi is my father. After winning her gold the newspapers wrote her and how she related to her uncles saying she was famous for something other when wrestling and was bigger than her uncles. They said "the young bucks' niece wins gold at only 15 some wrestling fans thought it was or wrestling because of her last name. When she turned 18 she married her boyfriend Trevor it was just small wedding she took his last name she was now Nicole Scott. When she was 19 she won her second her medal her whole family was there to cheer her on. The night she won she wore on her uncle's shirts she made into ice skating outfit. she had two kids two girls named Katie and Maddie two years apart

When Andy was 20 he married his highschool sweetheart Alice 8 months later he became a father to a son he named Malachi Travis after their fathers. A year later they had a daughter named Wendi. He was still a wrestler in the Indys he wanted to be just like his uncles and just be Indy wrestler.

When Allen was 16 he wanted to start training to become wrestler he wanted his brother to join but Jon jr. didn't wanted to. When he turned 18 he started off in the same federations his mom started off in. 3 years later he signed with the WWE. Jon Jr. went to college to be a history teacher when he was 19 he secretly married his boyfriend Eric he still hadn't told his parents. He got a job as a teacher but it was NY so he moved to the city leaving CA behind.

By the time Allen got the WWE his sisters were already there calling them the Ambrose Twins. Allen went by the name Al Styles after his uncle. Ann and Bethany were the tag champs had been or over a year. The girls were hardcore fighters like their prints. Allen has a mixer of his parents and his uncle. Ellie had stopped wrestling by the end everyone called her one of great Indy wrestlers of all time.


End file.
